Fake everything?
by OthLover94
Summary: Nathan lied to his mom about having a family, haley works at a small cafe as a waitress barely able to pay for herself and her son. What if haley has what nathan needs and nathan is willing to pay?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting HJ and NS

HALEY JAMES

"Jamie, wake up sweetie" Haley said as she tried to wake up her 2 and a half year old son. "I need you to wake up so I can get you to gamma so mommy can go work" the little boy stirred and his blue eyes opened, he smiled up at his mom.

"Momma" the little boy said.

"Yeah baby, it's me" she picked her son up out of the double bed they shared and grabbed his army pants and a shit to match. The pants were starting to get to small but at the moment Haley had no extra money to buy new clothes for him. After he was dressed she took him and quickly looked through her almost bare cupboards for something for him to eat, finding a slice of bread she quickly put the left over peanut butter on it and handed it to the little boy.

"Come on baby, you're going to have to eat that on the way" Haley said and walked out of their tiny apartment and started her walk to the cafe she works at. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

NATHAN SCOTT

"Nathan, my mom told me that your moms coming into town" Lucas said as he walked into the gym in Nathans home.

"WHAT?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Shit man I guess your mom didn't call"

"Last time I talked to my mom I told her I have a wife and a child on the way. My guess is it was more than 3 years ago" Nathan said.

"Why would you tell her that?" Lucas questioned with a confused look.

"She trashed me, saying I had or never will have anything so I told her that I did have everything you need in live, love, a child and a wonderful job. I also told her that she would never know anything in or about my life" Nathan said as he stopped lifting the weights.

"Dude, she is going to be here for almost a full year, I don't think you can avoid her for a year, what are you going to do hire a fake wife and son?" he looked at Nathan and saw he was actually thinking about it "I was just joking Nate"

"No, no it's actually a really good idea, I have the money to pay them, and so get started Luke"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked

"Your my agent, I want you to find an actress to play my wife and a child actor to play my son, he has to be in between 2 and 3. I want to be there for the interview though; this chick has to be hot" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

"Hey Nate its Luke, come to the cafe so we can discuss what you are looking for" Nathan listened to what Lucas said over the phone.

"Okay man, I'll be there in 2" Nathan replied as he walked to the car and drove to Karen's cafe.

...Short first chapter but i am putting another chapter up shortly... next they meet, and the interviews...


	2. Chapter 2: meeting,Interviews & ideas :

HALEY JAMES

"James, are you ready to go?" Haley said as she walked into the back office of Karen's cafe, were her son was playing with an older women. The little boy smiled and walked to his mom.

"Weady mommy" Jamie said.

"Thank you so much Karen, you have no idea how much you are helping me" Haley said picking her son u and walking to the older lady who had now stood up from behind the desk. Haley gave her a hug and Jamie did the same, Karen kissed the little boys cheek.

"Haley I told you, you're practically family now and that includes James, I love you too"

"Karen you are so great, I'm so glad I moved her 4 months ago"

"So am I. My son is supposed to stop by would you stay and meet him?" Karen asked.

"Okay but I am so not looking for anyone if that is what your trying to do" Haley stated but blushed when Karen laughed.

"It's okay sweetie, he actually has a girlfriend" Karen said.

"O I'm sorry Karen, it's just Jamie is my life and I don't want anything getting in the way of that"

"Its fine I had a son around the same time you had James, 19?" Haley nodded. "My son and his brother are the same age as you then, they can introduce you to some people, it would be nice to have some support don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks Karen"

"come along then" Karen said and Haley followed her out of the office to were two young men were sitting, one blonde with blue eyes, the other raven coloured hair with even bluer eyes if possible. "Hey Lucas, Nathan. Where is my future daughter in law?" Karen asked causing Lucas to blush and Nathan do snicker.

"She is at home mom, who's this?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"O sorry" Karen looked at Haley noticing her uncomfortable stance and Jamie nearly asleep on her. "Luke, Nathan this is Haley. She just moved here a couple months ago with her son James" at the sound of his name, Jamie opened his eyes looking right at the two men in front of him. "Haley, Jamie this is my son Lucas and his brother Nathan"

"Hello Haley, Hey Jamie" Lucas said, the little boy blushed and hide in his mothers neck.

"It was nice to meet you guys but I have to get going" Haley said and gave Karen one final hug and started walking towards the door.

"Haley wait" Karen called. Haley turned and Karen ran to get something behind the counter coming back with a bag and Haley's purse, handing them haley quickly looked into the bag finding foods for breakfeast lunch and dinner, haley once again pulled Karen into a hug, tears in her eyes she whispered into karens ear.

"thank you so much Karen, you have no ide_"

"ssh haley, its okay just keep my newest grandson in good shape" Haley nodded quickly and walked out of the cafe.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NATHAN SCOTT

"That little boy was so cute" Lucas said after the young girl with the auburn hair and brown eyes left with her son. "his eyes were just about as blue as yours"

"ya okay whatever, so the chick has to have either blonde hair or brown, i don't care wh_"

"one minute" Lucas pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down what his brother had just told him, he looked up at nathan when he had finished that.

"as i was saying, i don't care what color eyes, good looking body and medium height. As for the boy, his eyes have to be blue so it is the one thing he gets from me. Interviews are to be done at your place or somewhere we rent"

"Okay, ill see what i can do for tomorrow" Lucas said.~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT DAY (STILL NATHAN SCOTT)

"Okay, so i have found 15 female actresses under your description and 6 little boys" Lucas said as they walked into a small room that had a little lobby before the room. In the room was a long desk with three chairs and two chairs on the other side of the desk.

"sounds good" Nathan replied taking a seat in one of the chairs and lucas took the seat on his right setting down a stack of papers.

"Okay so this is the first girl, she has short blonde hair and green eyes, her name is Mandy and she is 20 years old" Lucas showed nathan the description paper. The girl walked into the room.

"Hello mandy" Lucas said.

"hey" she giggled slightly.

"Okay so we just have some questions to ask you" Lucas said.

"First question being as my wife what will you do?" Nathan asked

"Obviously i would please you any moment of the day" The younger girl replied with a flirty smile.

"Next" Nathan said.

"what why?"

"You are doing this because my mom is coming down and ill bet she would love to see you "please" me. Now as you walk out can you send in the next girl?" nathan asked.

"UGH!"

1 hour later and all the girls were no good, either they were there to be with nathan for one day to get with him or they had no clue how to take care of a child, other times they were too old or to young.

"Okay so hopefully we will have more luck with the kids, the first one has brown hair and light blue eyes, his name is micheal and he is 3 and a half years old"

"No, he is to old" Nathan replied to lucas' description.

"Okay, second has raven coloured hair and green eyes, his name is Nicolas and he is 2"

"Sounds good bring him in" Nathan said and a couple seconds later a lady walked in with a very chunky baby that looked like his hair was dyed. "sorry but no"

"third, has black haired and brown eyed 2 year old, his name is felix" Lucas said knowing his brother would deny the young boy because it didn't have any of the description exept maybe the age. Nathan shook his head no "Okay well the next 2 are 1 year olds and the last one is 4. Sorry Nate, and your mom is coming in about a day."

"Crap, what am i going to do, i mean at this point i might as well go find a family off the street" this clicked something in lucas' head.

"maybe not off the street but defiantly not an actress"

"what?"

...What does Lucas mean...


	3. Chapter 3: popping the question

HALEY JAMES

"Jamie, common momma needs to do this quickly" Haley said as she pushed Jamie around the store quickly grabbing the things she absolutely needs, she just got her pay from Karen, having already paid the little she owed on the apartment rent she decided she needed food to feed her little family. Jamie was not cooperating though; he kept trying to grab things and the times he actually got something he pulled it off the counters causing more to fall, leaving Haley to pick it all up.

"Momma, sowwy" Jamie said with tears in his eyes. He always hated disappointing Haley even at such a young age he knows.

"Its okay baby, just don't do it again" Haley kissed her sons forehead and continued down the aisle, while walking down one of the last aisles she wasn't paying full attention and hit into someone's cart. Looking up she saw a petite brunette with hazel coloured eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't_"

"Haley?"A male's voice said from behind her. Turning she saw the guy from the cafe, Karen's son.

"Um Lucas right?" The blonde guy nodded.

"Hewwo" Jamie tried to say hello.

"Hey Cutie, how are you doing?" Lucas asked walking towards the brunette.

"Good, who's dis?" Jamie asked.

"James, be polite" Haley scolded.

"It's fine Haley, this Brooke my girlfriend. Brooke this is Haley and he son James, Haley's new to the town and she works at the cafe" Haley put her hand out but the other girl had other plans and pulled Haley in for a hug.

"Its nice to meet you, Karen has said such wonderful things, especially about this little guy. She was right he is adorable"

"You call me Jamie" Jamie said and smiled, everyone laughed.

"Okay then Jamie, I'm Brooke"

"Actually Haley I was looking for a way to get a hold of you, I was just going to get the way from mom but here we are" Lucas rambled and Haley laughed. "Well my brother actually has to be here for this so can we meet at the cafe, saying around 5?"

"Um okay" Haley said "well if I want to get there by five I need to get this done, so I'll see you later, it was nice meeting you Brooke"

"You too Haley, we should hang out soon, maybe go shopping?"

"That sounds pretty good but if I go shopping I need to be getting things for this guy not me" Haley laughed.

"Sounds fun, call me when you have to, I'd love to spend the day with you and your cutie" Jamie blushed.

"See you later Haley and Jamie" Lucas said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LATER (STILL HJ)

Haley walked into the cafe finding Nathan and Lucas already seated in a booth. She walked over to them. And slid into the opposite side of the booth that the boys were sitting. One of the boys had asked for a booster seat so she placed Jamie right into.

"Hewwo" Jamie said breaking the slightly uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Hey Jamie, you remember my brother Nathan right?" Lucas asked Jamie.

"Yeap hewwo natan, how you?" Jamie said starting up a conversation.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Good, momma made macwonie for wunch" trying to mean macaroni and cheese.

"Sounds good"

"it was, momma makes best" Nathan nodded and turned to look at Haley she had blush slightly covering her face, Nathan hadn't realized how good looking the young mom was.

"Hi" Nathan said and Haley looked at him.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Okay so Haley we actually have something we want to talk to you about, if you wouldn't mind?" Lucas said.

"Is he always this formal?" Haley asked Nathan and laughed when Nathan nodded. "Sorry Lucas continue"

"Okay well Nathans mom is coming into town"

"That's great, what does this do with me though?" Haley asked

"Well the thing is last time I talked to my mom she made me feel like shit saying I would have nothing_"

"O my god, that's terrible"

"Yeah but anyways, I lied to her and said I already have anything I need"

"Meaning?" Haley asked.

"Well meaning, I found love, I have a child and a great job, and well only one of those things is true, I'm actually a basketball player for a small dileague, I make a lot of money"

"Okay, once again what does this have to do with me?"

"Well mom is going to be coming into town and when she sees I have nothing she will have been right"

"So I'm going to go ahead and guess that you need a fake family right?" Haley said.

"You're smart"

"Well I don't have many friends so I can't really help find some_"

"No I mean, can you and James be my family for about a year?" Nathan asked and right away saw the shook that covered Haley's face.

"Umm" Haley said stuck

"You'd stay with me in my house, I'd pay any new thing you or Jamie would need and at the end of it all I will leave you with a good amount of cash" Nathan stated.

...What will Haley say...


	4. Chapter 4:Lacing together to be a family

HALEY JAMES

Haley burst out laughing thinking it was a joke but once she realized the two guys in front of her were not laughing with her she stopped and was pretty confused. Why her? "Um"

"Please, I need this. Have you ever had a parent that didn't want you?" Nathan asked and that flickered something in Haley.

"My dad left my mom just like Jamie's father did to me. I was 4" Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"O I'm sorry Haley"

"Its fine, I'll do it, I mean we"

"What?" Nathan asked confused by the sudden change.

"I said we will do it, be your family for however long but in the end I walk away with money. I have a few questions"

"Go ahead and ask away" Nathan said.

"We'll first being, um Jamie needs new clothes, his are getting to small and I don't really have the mon_"

"I will pay for him and whatever you need new too" Nathan replied right away.

"I'm not sure, that is a lot"

"Your doing me the favour, let me do this please"

"Um ill think about it, next question would I keep my job, I really like it here and Karen could use me"

"You can keep your job but maybe take less shifts, you don't have anything to pay and I guarantee you will be walking away with enough money to get you going" Nathan said.

"Are you sure? It is a lot of money to just be throwing away"

"But you see, it is not just throwing it away, for starters my mom might actually be proud of me and seconds it will be good practice for me before I start my own family" Nathan said looking right at Jamie.

"Okay, when do we move in?"

"Tonight" Lucas cut in, both remembered at that moment that he was there.

"Tonight?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah, Nate's mom is going to be here late tonight so she won't be visiting till tomorrow, it would be too risky to move in tomorrow" Lucas replied.

"Um Okay, Jamie he doesn't really know who you are but maybe if I introduce you as dad he will call you that, is that okay or did you want him to call you Nathan?" Haley said turning to gaze at her son who was starting to fall asleep in his chair.

"I want him to call me dad, if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, I just don't want him to get too attached but don't worry about it we will do this" Haley said picking her son up. "James" the little boy woke up slightly and then opened his eyes wide to see the two men.

"Wucas" the little boy said remembering his name from earlier. "Momma who dat?" pointing his little finger at Nathan, not remembering him from the other day.

"Jamie, this is daddy" the little boy looked confused but then smiled at clapped before throwing himself across the table to Nathan but Haley caught him. "JAMES! Don't do that you could have hurt yourself" the little boy had tears in his eyes. "O mommy's sorry baby" she hugged the boy closer when she pulled away she kissed his tiny nose and the little boy giggled.

"Can I hold him?" Haley looked up at Nathan and nodded. "Jamie wants to come see me?" Nathan asked the boy and Haley felt as if her heart skipped a beat, it was one thing to ask her but to ask Jamie too was sweet. The little boy nodded eagerly and Haley stood up and passed Jamie across the table so Jamie could be with his new "dad".

Nathan took the boy in his arm and settled him on his lap. "Hey James, do you know who I am?" Jamie looked back at Haley as if he was checking and she nodded.

"Daddy" the little boy clapped and Nathan laughed.

"Yeap" Nathan smiled.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked over hearing the last little bit of the conversation.

"Um Karen uh" Haley and Nathan stuttered.

"Mom, Nathan is Jamie's dad because he and Haley have been dating for awhile now and Jamie was just so confused and well they decided they were going to get married so they got eloped last night" Lucas covered and both Haley and Nathan sighed thank fullness.

"Haley, Nathan how come you didn't tell me, I'm so happy for you guys" Karen smiled "Nate your mom told me you had a family I just never imagined it would be to Haley" Nathan froze at her words.

"Yeah, well we better get going" Nathan said standing putting Jamie on his hip.

"Okay, can I talk to you for a minute alone Haley?" Karen asked, Haley nodded and followed Karen to the back were her office was. "Haley, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Karen?"

"Well one minute you can barely get buy and next you have been dating Nathan for awhile that you married him"

"Well during the time we were dating I didn't want him to have to support me I mean he was a boyfriend not my keeper or husband"

"I see were your coming from Haley but I just want to make sure you're in this, not only for yourself but for Nathan and especially my grandson"

"I'm in this for the long haul Karen" Haley hate lying to Karen, she was like a mother to her, but in the end it would be good for her and Jamie, they get new stuff, a place to stay and money. The way Nathan talked about it, a lot of money.

"Okay, let's get you back to your husband and son" Karen smiled and walked out, Haley let out a breath as if she had been holding one since she got in there and followed her to the 3 boys.

"Well we will see you guys soon" Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his, lacing their fingers. Jamie still on his hip. The show is on Haley thought to herself.

...next episode...Haley and Jamie move into Nathans house...what's the arrangement?...


	5. Chapter 5: Packing up and moving on

"Thanks so much for coming to help me pack Brooke" Haley said trying to throw all hers and Jamie's clothes into a suitcase while holding Jamie.

"It is no problem Hales, I still can't believe we are like almost sister in laws" Brooke squealed "and this adorable little boy is my nephew" she took Jamie from Haley.

"You almost ready? We got all the things from the living room and kitchen though you don't really need them because I have everything in my place" Nathan said walking in and taking Jamie from Brooke, ignoring her resistance. It seemed to come natural to him when it came to Jamie, he was never that way towards any other kid.

"Yeah, not like I need to pack Jamie's stuff there all too small" Haley sighed wishing she could have made a better life for her son, at least this deal is going to help though. Grabbing the suit case off the bed, Jamie still in his other arm he walked out the door.

"Seems you got yourself a gentleman Hales" Brooke said with a smile and a laugh. Haley nodded, following Nathan to the SUV, by the time she got out to the truck Nathan seemed frustrated, she walked over to see him trying to strap Jamie in a new car seat, not needing one before since Haley didn't have a car. Haley got closer and laughed at Nathans face. Placing her hands on top of his , he looked up at her.

"I got it" Haley finished strapping her son in to the truck.

"Ill see you guys later" Brooke said getting into her car and driving away. Nathan opened the passenger's door and waited for Haley to get in. Once she was in he walked to his side getting in, starting the car and driving off towards their new home, well Haley and Jamie's new home.

"So, do you have your license?" Nathan asked.

"I do, just no money for a car or gas" Haley replied.

"Well, I have a couple of extra cars, you can have your choice and I picked up two other car seats for James" Nathan said

"That would be so great Nathan, thank you so much" Haley said as they pulled into a drive way, the house was beautiful it was big but not a mansion. "O my god" Haley's mouth opened in shock.

"You like?" Nathan laughed.

"Love, you mean" Haley corrected joining in the laughter.

"Seems Jamie fell asleep, if you grab him I can grab the rest of the bags" Nathan said getting out. Haley went and got her sleeping son and once he was out of the chair he snuggled up to her getting comfier. Nathan unlocked the door and they both walked in. Haley followed Nathan up the stairs and they walked into a room full of toys, it was so nicely decorated. Nathan put the bags on the floor and walked Haley to the small bed, pulling the sheets down so she could place the small boy under, she kissed his cheek and Nathan tucked him in.

...bed arrangements? ...things need to know...all will tell in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Wake up in the morning :

"Okay, well I started thinking about it and tonight you don't have to sleep in my bed but once my mom gets her where going to have to start sleeping in the bed, she tends to pop by early and she will think it's weird that we aren't in the same room" Nathan said when they walked out of Jamie's room.

"Um okay" Haley said unsure.

"So, it's your choice" Nathan said waiting for her to say anything. He didn't know why but he was hoping she would stay in the same bed, not because he would try stuff with her but to feel her presence in his bed.

"I guess I'll just sleep in your bed right away, no point in putting it off if in the end I will be there anyways" Haley said and followed him as he begun a walk across the hall to a door that was slightly open. When they walked in Haley couldn't believe her eyes, the room was beautiful. "Wow Nathan this room is beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it" Nathan smiled and put his hand on Haley's lower back and led her towards another door. "This is the bathroom" he opened the door.

"How is it that this is so nice" Haley exclaimed.

"Wait till you see the balcony" Nathan took Haley's hand and pulled her to a set of double doors, opening them with his free hand and pulling her out. The small deck had a view of the back yard, a pool area, a basketball area and what seemed new but was still there was a patch of grass and a swing set. The whole house took Haley's breath away. "Told you" He had been watching Haley's expressions and knew she loved it. "So listen I think we should talk about some things" still holding hands they walked into the room and sat on the large bed.

"Okay?"

"Um, I'm not going to force you into doing stuff with me" Nathan said and Haley blushed. "But kisses in public may be needed" Haley blushed even more. "Is that okay?"

"It is fine but um I have only ever kissed one guy so I'm not very experienced" Haley said trying to hide her face.

"Haley, you'll do well" Nathan said lifting her chin so she would look at him. Their gaze held and Haley leaned up and kissed his cheek. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw blush appear on his cheeks, she smiled cheekily.

"So, tomorrow I was planning on going shopping so me and James have nice clothes, umm is that alright?"

"It is more than fine Haley, just tell me how much you need_"

"No no I have left over cash from working at the cafe since I don't need to save it for next month apartment bill or food for this week"

"Haley, at least take 500 if anything. James can use a whole new wardrobe, his pants look like shorts and it's getting pretty cold outside" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan" Haley said.

"No need to thank me, we better get to sleep, my guess is Brooke is going with you tomorrow?" Haley nodded slowly, not sure of what he meant, Nathan laughed "Well um okay let's just get to sleep. Haley looked questioningly but let it go and they both went to the bathroom to change and once they were done they lay down and fell asleep.

Haley woke up in the morning at 6:30, no longer needing a clock to get up since she was so used to it. She went to get up but she felt something around her waist. Looking down she saw Nathans strong arms wrapped around her waist- I COULD GET USED TO THIS, Haley thought NO WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING Haley cursed herself before getting out of his hold, after checking on her son se walked down the stairs.

An hour and a half later, Haley had a nice break feast of pancakes, eggs, potatoes, and fruit and toast all set on the table. As she was strapping James into the high chair that Nathan had bought, she heard footsteps coming into the living room. Turning around she saw Nathans shocked face and giggled.

"Good morning" She greeted him.

"What is all this" Nathan asked.

"Break feast, come sit and eat" Haley motioned to the chair and Nathan happily sat and piled his plate, corrupting another giggle from Haley. "What?"

"Seems you've never had break feast before"

"What can I say, I'm a hungry boy" He took James's plate and put some food on, cutting what needed to be cut then putting it in front of the young boy. "So what time is Brooke coming over?"

"She will be here at 10"

"What's your plan for the rest of the day?" He asked before sipping his Apple juice.

"After shopping I thought maybe we could meet at Karen's cafe, Brooke and Luke are going to be there and I figured meeting your mom in a more public place will be easier?"

"Sounds good, just text me when you are done"

"I don't have a phone nath_"

"I have one, I got it for you so we can keep in touch and make sure things are good" Nathan said "I already programmed my number and other important peoples numbers in"

"Okay, I will text you then"

"Hey Brooke do you mind if me and James change quickly before we go in to the cafe?" Haley asked as they drove to the cafe.

"Not at all, good luck though, changes quickly in the back seat and when we stop you can change James" Brooke said.

"Okay thanks" Haley pulled out some faded skinny jeans and a white shirt that had a purple belt to go under her bust, throwing a cute jacket to go on top. Changing as quickly as she could. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a basketball in the middle for Jamie. Grabbing a sweater that matched. The car stopped and Haley quickly changed James. Once they were done they walked out and into the cafe. Haley saw Nathan sitting with Lucas and a middle aged woman with blonde hair. SHOWS ON Haley thought. Walking over she bent down and kissed Nathans check "Hey hunny, never leave me with Brooke to shop again" She said and laughed. Nathan was shocked to say the least but didn't let it show and laughed as she slid in the booth beside him. He looked at her and light kissed her lips then taking Jamie from her and settling him on his lap.

"You must be Haley" the blonde lady said.

"Yeah that's me, nice to finally meet you Mrs Scott" Haley replied.

"And is this my cutie of a grandson?" the little boy hid in Nathans chest trying to hid his now coloured cheeks. Everyone laughed.

"James baby how about you say hi to your grand-ma" Haley said to the boy lightly tickling his stomach.

"Hewwo Gwamma" The boy mumbled since he was still hidden in Nathans chest. Nathan leaned down to lightly kiss the boys head.

"So Deb how long are you staying?" Lucas said changing the subject. Since the others weren't really paying attention Haley leaned over and whispered in Nathans ear.

"You're a natural with him, you know that?" Nathan turned his face slightly and nuzzled his nose against Haley's causing her to giggle.

"Hey now, none of that in front of my nephew" Lucas said breaking away from his conversation. The two laughed as if it was normal for this to be happening.

...next chapter, Deb spends a day with the boy leaving Haley and Nathan to themselves...


	7. Chapter 7: That's Life, right?

Haley woke up again at the same time, Nathans arms around her waist again and Jamie still sleeping. Walking down the stairs she decided to do a little decorating, she went into the closet that had her other things in it and pulled out the small box, opening it up she pulled out the pictures of James as a baby and her when she was pregnant. Looking around she saw picture frames, some empty, some with photos, taking the ones with no photos she began to fill them. Hanging some of the frames in the hall way and placing one in the master bedroom on the dresser. Turning back around to go out the door she let out a small startled scream. Nathan was slightly sitting up, propped against his elbow, staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Nathan said wiping his eyes. "That's a nice picture, he is so cute" Nathan motioned towards the picture of a new born baby.

"Thanks follow me" Het slowly got up and followed her into the hall, looking at the walls he saw more pictures. One really caught his attention though. A picture of Haley with a big belly and a really bright smile on her face. He continued to follow Haley down the hall and into the living room. So I was thinking and well there are no pictures of you and James or you and me and last one of all of us, so maybe we can take some?"

"We will but my mom called, it's one of the reasons why I was awake at this ungodly hour. She kind of asked to spend the day with James, I told her I'd call her back since you were in the shower" Nathan said watching as hesitation appeared on Haley's face "Haley you don't have to say yes, I'll just say we had some things planned"

"No, it's okay. I think it might help our situation" Haley said and smiled slightly, nervous because her son would be without her all day. "Well what do you have planned for today then?"

"Actually I was hoping we could spend it inside the house together?" Nathan said.

"Sounds good, I had nothing planned. Tomorrow I'm working a small shift at the cafe do you have plans?"

"No"

"Well would it be okay, if James stayed with you?"

"Of course hales"

"Good, so I was hoping since you don't have plans for tomorrow, you could bring James by to see me" Haley hoped.

"Sounds great"

"Momma, Daddy?" Jamie's quiet voice said in the door way.

"Hey baby" Haley said after Nathan had picked him up and put him on his lap. "How'd you sleep?"

"Gwood" Jamie laid his head on Nathans chest.

"Come here hales" Nathan said and pulled out his phone.

"What why?"

"Just get closer" after Haley got closer he said "Now say cheese" they all said cheese as Nathan snapped a picture with his phone. Looking at the picture he quickly sent it to his hotmail. "I'll print it later" Haley nodded and smiled.

"Who's hungry" Haley asked

"Okay so, he doesn't have any allergies and he doesn't have a favourite anything but_"

"Haley, it will be well. I have taken care of a kid before, I had one remember?" Deb said after cutting Haley off. Nathan laughed and put his arm around Haley's waist.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just he just went through a mommy faze and I don't want him to be cranky for you" Haley quickly came up with the lie not wanting to tell her she barely left her son alone.

"I understand. I'm just going to take him to the park, lunch and ice cream and then I was hoping to take him to a small theatre that plays kids movies, if that is alright"

"Its fine mom, I'm sure my boy is going to love that" Nathan leaned over and kissed Jamie's cheek.

"Yes, thanks for taking him Deb, this could be a nice break" Haley said and added a laugh.

"Just don't have too much fun" Deb said and winked at the "couple" Haley blushed which caused Deb to laugh. "Okay so we will see you later" Haley leaned over and kissed her son on the cheek and gave him a small hug.

"Be good baby, I love you" Haley said and smiled at Nathan as he did the same thing.

"We will see you later James, love you big guy" Nathan ruffled Jamie's hair and the boy giggled. Nathan leaned in and kissed his moms cheek. "Thanks again mom"

"No problem" Deb walked out the door with Jamie and his bag.

"I still can't believe how easy you make it seem, Jamie loves you" Haley said. A smile took place on her face.

"Me? What about you? I couldn't have chosen anyone better" Haley said and kissed his cheek. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I was hoping we could go for a quick dip in the hot tub since it's too cold for the pool and then I don't know, we will see where it takes us?" Nathan said and Haley nodded. "Okay so let's go get our suits on" Nathan changed in the other bathroom so they'd be done quicker.

Nathan got the tub ready as he waited for Haley. Haley cleared her throat when she came out so Nathan would turn around. When he did both their breaths got caught, Haley because Nathans bare chest and Nathan because of Haley's tiny body in a bikini. After a few seconds of staring at each other Haley walked closer and started too slid in the hot water. Nathan realizing that he had still been staring slid in the hot water beside Haley.

"This feels nice" Haley said re positioning herself so she was in the spot where you lay down, she laid her feet on Nathans lap.

"Yeah I love coming in here it's really relaxing" Nathan said as he absent- mindly lightly massaged her feet.

"Yeah" Haley closed her eyes enjoying the massage.

"So, did you do any schooling?"

"I finished high school and I'm done half of college to be a teacher" Haley said looking kind of sad she couldn't finish it. "What about you?"

"I finished high school, got a scholar ship for basketball, finished college and got signed with a deleague team, and here we are" Nathan replied.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Not really, I love the game but something's missing, you know?" Haley's eyes finally opened and looked into his eyes nodding slowly.

"I love Jamie and can't imagine life without him but sometimes I wonder if I had waited, I would probably be able to support him better and be with him more while having a supporting job. I don't regret any of it though, not one day have I wished Jamie wasn't in my life" Nathan slid closer to her so he was beneath her thighs.

"Your a great mom" Nathan said and smiled "And a great wife too, fake that is" Nathan winked and Haley laughed. "You know if I had met you any other way I might have asked you on a date" Haley blushed.

"Even though I have a son?" Nathan nodded "Well I might have said yes" Haley gave him a flirty smile. "Getting back onto conversation though, what's your family like?"

"Well you know Luke, and he is great. My mom well she has her good times and her bad. My dad, well he was a bad guy so someone thought he deserved to die and lit his office on fire. I don't have any other siblings. What about you?"

"Well, as you already know my dad left my mom when I was 4. My mom well she didn't like my choice about dropping out of college so she won't talk to me. I have 2 sisters and one brother. They all live far away with their own families so I don't get to talk or see them often, James only met Vivian and it was when he was born"

"I'm sorry Haley"

"It's fine, I have James and that's all I need"

"If it's too personal, I understand but what about James' dad?" Nathan asked

"Well when I told him I was pregnant he tried to convince me to abort, I obviously told him no and 9 months later I sent him custody papers so if he tried to come back he can't take my boy" Haley said smiling at the last part.

"No one deserves that Haley, whoever this guy is, he will get it karma is a b*t*h" they laughed.

"Nathan, I want to thank you, I think I would have been on the streets within a month if you hadn't had offered this deal" Haley said a tear in her eye.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Haley" he rested his hand against Haley's cheek and his thumb caught the tear that fell. "Haley would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Haley nodded. "Great" Nathan exclaimed and before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed Haley. Neither one expected that the other would respond but they were still kissing. They pulled away and Nathan rested his forehead to rest against Haley's and nuzzled her nose, the same giggle as yesterday came out again and he realized he was really beginning to enjoy Haley and Jamie's company.


	8. Chapter 8: Elderly Advice

"Ready to go to lunch James? Want to go see mommy?" Nathan asked the young boy as he light tickled the boy. Haley has been gone since 8:30 in the morning to work at the cafe and it was now 12:00. Nathan and Jamie had watched a movie together, Nathan let Jamie color which ended with Jamie having marker on his hands, and there was some on the table too. They played with Jamie's new toys. It was a good day. Nathan was trying to get Jamie's jacket on but the little boy was wiggling around and giggling when his arm came out. "You think that's funny, don't you?"

"Yea Daddy" the little boy smiled up at Nathan, Nathan felt his heart melt at the little boy in front of him. If you didn't know the truth you would actually believe that Nathan was his dad, the blue eyes and the little grin.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to leave you here, mommy was waiting so ill go to see her" Nathan said and made it seem like he was going to walk away but stopped when he heard the voice.

"WAIT! DADDY WAIT" the little boy struggled to get his coat on really quick. Nathan laughed and went over and helped him.

"Are you ready now?"

"Wup, all Weady Daddy" Nathan set the boy down and took his hand, walking out to the car. "I wanna sit in Fwont, daddy"

"How about I let you sit in the front, in about 13 years?"Nathan said as he strapped Jamie in. Not even realizing he jumped 13 years into the future and mentioning about them still being together.

Nathan took Jamie out of the seat, shut the door and setting Jamie down, taking his hand, the two walked into the cafe. Finding two spots empty at the counter, he took Jamie and pulled him over to the tall chair. Lifting the small boy up and putting him on the chair, then taking a seat beside him. He waited patiently. He felt a hand pull his chin in a direction and soon enough lips were being pressed against his, Nathan smirked into the kiss "hey baby" Nathan said when they pulled away. Haley leaned over and kissed her sons cheek.

"Hey, I'll get your orders in a minute" Haley said walking behind the counter to pull the coffee pot out and going to fell a cup of another customer. Walking back over Nathan was still smirking. Haley quirked her eyebrows up "what?"

"You got anymore of that sugar?" Nathan laughed as Haley blushed.

"Actually there is none left here but at home there should be some" Haley winked at him. "Now what can I get you?"

"Well Jamie told me he wanted Mac and cheese with some grape juice right James?"

"Wightie-o-Daddy" Nathan laughed

"And I'd like a burger and fries with a coke, please" Nathan smirked at Haley.

"Got it" Haley walked through the swinging door to place the order and when she walked out she had the two cups, one was a Sippy cup and the other a big glass. Placing the Sippy cup in front of Nathan she laughed at his face. "Oops my bad, here I thought you were the one that needed a Sippy cup" Haley teased.

"You are lucky you are working right now" Nathan sent her a sly grin and watched as the redness reappeared on her cheeks. Haley switched the cups and pulled something out from under the counter.

"Pick him up for a minute" Nathan did as he was told and Haley placed the booster seat were Jamie was sitting and Nathan put Jamie back down in the seat.

"HALEY" Karen called. Haley walked back into the back and soon enough reappeared with the two boys' food. Placing the food down, she walked to the other tables to make sure everything else was good with the other customers, after one of the customers paid and left she went back to the boys. Stealing a fry off of Nathans plate and putting it in her mouth.

"HEY!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?"

"That was my fry missy" Nathan joked.

"Yeap and this is your Coke but that won't stop me from taking a sip" Haley lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip before he could protest.

"Hey excuse me miss, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm ready to pay" The elderly lady spoke to Haley.

"O I'm so sorry" Haley apologised and started writing up the bill. After the lady had paid she looked towards the two boys, Nathan was tickling Jamie's stomach.

"You've got the perfect little family there, don't let it go sweetie" And with that the lady left Haley. Haley walked back over with a big smile.

"What's got you so smiley?" Nathan asked.

"Just got some elderly advice"

"Anything id need to know?" Nathan questioned

"Nope, for my ears and my ears only" Haley said.

"Okay, well James and I are going to the movie rental place, were going to rent movies to stay in tonight, sound good?" Haley nodded "okay well here" Nathan put a 20 dollar on the table "See you at home?" Haley nodded and walked around to say goodbye.

"Bye my little J-man" Haley hugged the small boy and then turned to Nathan "bye sweet checks"

"Bye Hun buns" They both laughed at the little nicknames they just gave to each other, Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley, and when he pulled away he did what he was getting so use to doing, nuzzled his nose against hers waiting for the giggle that always occurred after he did the small action. Haley pecked his lips quickly and the two boys left.

...next episode, deb and Haley :O ...The Brooke and Haley... Then ? ...


	9. Chapter 9: Hot tub

"So, what movies did you guys rent?" Haley asked as she cleaned up dinner.

"Well we rented Air buddies and then i rented a movie for when james is its called something like kicking it old school. Its suppose to be a comedy, and if all fails well i also rented a chick flick for you" Nathan said causing haley to laugh.

"O why thank you. Which movie?"

"Um, a walk to remember? Brooke always talked about it so i thought maybe you liked it?"

"I love that movie" haley kissed his cheek.

"Great, james is looking tired already" Haley looked to see what nathan meant and saw Jamie rubbing his eyes and let out a yawn.

"better get this movie started then" Haley picked Jamie up and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Nathan went to the DVD player and put the disk in. Walking to the couch he sat beside haley, closer than he would have yesterday. Lifting his arm he put it on the back of the couch behind haleys head. "you trying to make a move on me Mr. Scott?" Haley giggled.

"Only if its working" nathan winked.

"I think it might be" Haley was leaning in until the phone went off. "Ill be back" Haley placed Jamie were she was sitting and walked to the phone, bringing it to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Haley? Its Deb"

"O hello Deb, how are you?"

"Good. I was actually wondering if tomorrow you would like to hang out with me, maybe we could do some shopping" Haley was shocked

"Um sounds good, but i can only be out for 2 hours, i worked today so i didn't get to spend to much time with Jamie again and i miss him, how about i pick you up at 11 we can shop then have lunch?" Haley asked.

"Sounds good to me, ill see you tomorrow"

"Bye Deb" Haley hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Nathan looked up smiled.

"who was it?"

"Your mom actually"

"Really, how come she called?"

"she asked if i wanted to hang out with her tomorrow"

"O cool" Nathan said.

"Yeah, brooke had asked if she could spend time with Jamie tomorrow, so i was thinking this would be the perfect opportunity, did you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, i have practice tomorrow from 10:30 till 3"

"Okay, im going to hang out with brooke for a bit while she is working in her store"

"Okay, Jamie's passed out" Nathan laughed

"Yea ill go bring him to the room" Haley said getting up.

"No its okay, let me" Nathan picked Jamie up. Haley followed them up and they tucked him in together. Quietly walking out of the room together. Haley eased the door shut and turned to nathan.

"i think im starting to get a crush on you Mr Scott" Haley admitted in a whisper. Nathan wasn't sure if he heard her properly.

"Well thats good because the feelings are here too" Nathan said and leaned down capturing haleys lips. Haley immediatiely responded to the kiss, she licked his bottom lip and nathan opened his mouth. Their tongues were in each others mouth. Nathan was the first to pull away but kissed her neck.

"Mm" Haley pulled his face back to hers and kissed him harder. "i better get to bed" Haley mumbled but didn't pull away.

"yeah"nathan mumbled back but gripped her waist and pulling her against him. Haley started pushing nathan backwards until they were in the room, she pushed him a little for and he flopped onto the bed, nathan pulled away to laugh.

"What?" Haley exclaimed and laughed.

"if you wanted me in bad that much Hales you could have just asked" Nathan smirked and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Haleys cheeks reddened. "your right though, you should get some sleep, we go to bed late and your always up at 6:30, its not normal" Haley laughed.

"yeah" haley got up and came back in a nightie. She walked to the bed and got in beside nathan who had quickly changed when she was changing and washing her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist like the many other nights but this time she was turned facing him. Haley looked up at him "is it okay if i kiss you one more time?" she blushed.

"i wouldn't have it any other way" Nathan smirked and leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was different than the others, it was soft and gentle, a perfect kiss for good night. "good night haley"

"Night nathan"

"So, Haley tell me how you met my son" Deb said as they walked out of a store.

"Actually we met in College, i tutored him" Haley made up the lie quickly "A couple of classes in, he asked me on a date, i was reluctant at first cause i thought it might have been against the rules, but i said yes anyways and well here we are"

"Yea unfortunately" Deb said.

"excuse me?" Haleys eyes were huge.

"Well i mean come on, im not sure if i should be telling you, you could do better or if i should tell him"

"What are you talking about"

"well my son isn't the brightest and im sure you could do so much better, but then again im sure he can do much better than a small town waitress" Haley was full on angry.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are. Your son is the most brightest, kindest and handsomest man in the world and you would probably know that too if you were anywhere near his life over the passed 4 years. As for me, well maybe your right i am a small town waitress but i am providing money for my family either way, and i am only 21 years old i have the rest of my life ahead of me" Haley reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the 50 dollar bills nathan had given her.

"Here, ill wait with you until your cab comes but i am in no position on being alone with you in a car" She dialled the cab number on her cell phone and the lucky for her there was one on its way and would be there in 5 to 10 minutes.

Within the time haley and Deb did not speak a word to each other and once the cab arrived Deb left without a word. There 2 hours ended up being 30 minutes. Haley made her way back to clothes over bros. When she walked in the cashier smiled to her and haley smiled back, walking right into the back. Throwing her self onto the couch. "UGH"

"Im guessing time with the mother in law didn't go to well" Brooke said getting up and grabbing Jamie from the chair beside her and plopping next to haley. Haley explained what happened. "what a _"

"language infront of my son please"

"Sorry, i cant believe she would say that" Brooke said. Haley looked at her clock, she spent 2 hours going over what happened with Deb and eating. It was no 1:36.

"Brooke?"

"yes hales?"

"Should i tell nathan what happened?" Haley asked.

"I think you should but it is your choice"

"Yeah, I think i will, i just don't want him to end up mad at me"

"You don't have to worry, you did nothing wrong" brooke laughed. "well that is unless you killed her" Brooke did a fake shocked face and the two girls laughed.

"Haley? James?" Nathan called as he entered the house. Haley walked out of the living room.

"ssh Jamie fell asleep" Haley walked over and entered into his awaiting arms and hugged him. "How was practice?"

"good" Nathan leaned down to kiss haley but she turned her cheek. "whats wrong?"

"I have something to tell you" Haley took his hand and laced their fingers and took him into the living room. They sat on the couch. "So i kind of had a fall out with your mom"

"O yeah? What happened?" Nathan said playing with haleys fingers.

"Um she said somethings that i didn't like_"

"what did she say haley?"

"she said something about you not being good enough for me and me not being good enough for you"

"what were her words haley" and with that haley told nathan the whole story. When she finished nathan kissed her and not a quick kiss, a passionette one.

"what was that for" haley said breathlessly. Nathan shrugged.

"for sticking up for me, you are good enough by the way. No matter what she says she is wrong" Haley blushed. "Your beautiful and_"

"keep talking like that nathan and i will not be able to hold myself back" Haley flirted, her fingers running up and down his chest. Nathan caught her hands.

"and if you keep touching me like that, ill take you right here" Nathan said with most seriousness.

"Feel like going in the hot tub?" Haley asked, getting up and stated going to walk up the stairs, turning she looked at him. "you coming?" She ran the rest of the way up because nathan had gotten up and chased her. Running was being difficult with all the laughing she was doing, right when she entered the room nathan grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"I would love to go in the hot tub with you" Nathan whispered in her ear. Picking her up bridal style he walked to the dresser and pulled out one of her bathing suits.

"actually thats a suit i wear when i am alone and tanning" Haley said because it was smaller than the rest.

"well i think you should wear it in front of me" Nathan said and winked, putting her back on her feet, she took the suit and started walking towards the bathroom. Nathan slapped her butt.

"hey" Haley exclaimed and laughed at his sly grin. When haley walked out of the bathroom, nathan obviously wasn't done because he was pulling his shorts up, haley got a view of his butt. Her moth was still open in shock when he turned around.

"what?" Nathan asked obviously not know she had been standing there.

"Um, i-uh was done before you" Haley stuttered

"O really?" Nathan clued into what she meant "and what exactly did you see" he walked closer to her.

"Your bumbum" Haley mumbled

"Bumbum? Haley how old are you?" Nathan laughed. "Anyways, i got to smack yours, you got to see mine, though im sure id prefer if it was the other way around" Haley grabed his hand, ignoring what he previously had said and pulled him to the hot tub. She slid in quickly and pulled him in. "Hot, thanks haley, i usually like to go in slowly when its this hot"

"don't be a baby Nathan, How old are you?" She mocked. "besides the water feels nice"

"Your right it does" nathan leaned back and closed his eyes, they quickly shot open when he felt haley running her finger along his chest. Haley moved closer to him.

"Does that feel good?" Haley whispered in Nathans ear.

"So good" Nathan replied. He turned to look at her, he looked at her face before letting his gaze wonder down, he stared and then looked back up at her. Her brown eyes were watching him, and once he had looked up she moved closer and kissed him.

Okay so, i have a question, do you want me to go into details or ? im not writing the next chapter until i have atleast one opinion.


	10. Chapter 10: Last night

**Nathan and haley were still in the hot tub, they had taken a break from kissed when they both couldn't breath. They were relaxing with their eyes closed. It was still bright outside since it was only 5. **

"Do you think Jamie will wake up?"

"He eat before he fell asleep, i think he had such a busy that he might actually go through the night"

"Good" leaned in and kissed haley. Haley responded almost immediately by sliding her tongue along Nathans bottom lip and then slipping past between his lips so she could feel his tongue playing with hers. The kiss was more intimate than the others. Nathan pulled haley so she was straddling him and pulled his lips from hers and moved to her neck. Haley moved her head back, making it easier for nathan. She let out a moan when he sucked on her neck. She moved so she was lower and began kissing his chest. He moved them across the tub so he was staddling her. He kissed her "Your Beautiful Haley" Haley blushed and he reattached their lips. ``````````````````````````````

Haley woke up the next morning, Nathans arms around her stomach as it had been for the past couple of nights. She turned in his arms and looked at him. Nathan was awake also and had been enjoying the warmth of Haley's body beside his.

"Morning" She mumbled and buried her head in his naked chest. Nathan laughed and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Morning"

"and why exactly are you so awake?" Haley said and finally looked up

"Just thinking about how great last night was" Nathan smirked.

"About last night, We um don't have to if you have other plans" Haley stated and then blushed "o and im sorry about uh the"

"No we are going on the date, and i can wait for sex hales, its not that big of a deal"

"But i felt like such a tease" Haley blushed and once again put her head on his chest.

FLASHBACK

"Nathan, Nathan wait" Haley said breathlessly as nathan tried to undo her top while kissed her neck. Nathan looked up at haley, her lips swollen from all the kissing they had done and her hair messed up from when he had his hands in her hair. He really wanted to kiss her again but haley's voice stopped him. "I think we should uh take a break" nathan was shocked. Haley teared up when she realized she had led him on, she just wasn't ready. She had only ever had one person before and that obviously didn't go over to well.

"hey hey whats wrong Hales?" Nathan wiped the tear that had fallen.

"Im so sorry, i really didn't mean to led you on" Haley said and looked away from nathan.

"Haley, look at me" He turned her face. "Its fine, how about we go inside, ill order take out food and then go upstairs, ill take care of um my problem" Haley giggled at that "Then we can go off that, if were tired we can sleep if not then we can talk, sound good?" Haley's smile almost took over her whole face.

"that sounds perfect" she pecked his lips and went to get up but ended up giggling.

"What?" Nathan smiled

"I cant get up"

"Why not" Nathan hadn't clicked right away which caused haley to laugh more.

"Your kinda ontop of me" Haley stated and saw his emaberessed look. "Its okay i like it, a lot" Haley whispered in his ear. When she heared him groan she realized what she had just done. "O my god, i am such a tease"

"no no Haley, think of it this way, i have something to think about when i ever need to fix a problem" He winked at her and they both broke out into laughter.

"OR you could have a cold shower" Haley stated after awhile.

"But where is the fun in that" they both laughed again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Just remember what i said about that" Nathan laughed as haley hid her blushed cheeks in Nathans chest. "So tonight, Me and You, the restaurant by the docks. James can stay with luke and Brooke and then tomorrow we can spend all day with him" Nathan said knowing how much she missed having time to spend with her baby.

"Sounds great nathan" she kissed his lips.

"EWWWWW" Haley moved away from Nathans lips and saw brooke standing in the doorway with james on her hip. Normally the voice would come from a little one but brooke had been the talker.

"MOMMA, DADDY" Jamie exclaimed and wiggled in brookes arm. She placed him on the bed and he moved between the two of them.

"JAMESIE" Nathan mocked in a joking manner and tickled the boys belly. Haley watched and laughed at the way the young boy was using his small hands to try and push Nathans much bigger hands away. click ! Haley turned and looked at brooke.

"what? It was cute" Brooke laughed.

"What are you doing here brooke? No wait its good your here, can you and Luke watch the boy tonight" Nathan said.

"Yay, My boyfriend and my most favoritest boy in the world all in one night" Brooke exclaimed, walked around to the other side of the bed and plopped onto it, she leaned over and kissed the smalled one in the rooms cheek causing him to blush and hide his face in nathan's chest like haley had done earlier.

"Like mother, like son right jame?" Nathan said rubbing his small cheek. The boy giggled into his chest and haley blushed. "So you and Luke can come here to watch_"

"no way, James is going to sleep over at mine and lukes tonight, right Jamie?" Brooke said, Jamie's face suddenly became excited and he nodded.

"Okay but then we are picking him up around 7:30" Haley said not wanting to fight brooke on the sleep over.

"Why?" brooke Whined.

"Because, we are having a family day tomorrow" haley lightly tickled jamies tummy.

"awn, well i better head out so i can plan tonight. Ill have Luke come pick him up at 4:30"

AUTHORS NOTE.

I AM SORRY THAT I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE BUT I REALIZED IM NOT GOING TO GO INTO FULL DETAILS WHEN IT COMES TO THINGS, I WAS TRYING TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS AND IT NEVER SEEMED TO WORK . I AM GOING TO TRY AND WRITE MORE FOR TOMORROW. NEXT EPISODE IS GOING TO BE THE DATE AND MAYBE THE FAMILY DAY.


	11. Chapter 11: Date night

"Hello? Im here to get my favourite little guy" Brooke yelled through the house as she walked around looking for one of the three people in the house.

"Brooke? Thank god you here early i need your help" Haley said pulling brooke up to the room.

"with what?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed.

"Choosing what to wear tonight"

"O YAY i love doing this, but where is nathan and Jamie?" Brooke asked when she noticed they both weren't around.

"nathan took Jamie to the park, you are 1 hour early" Haley said with a laugh.

"Okay, let me see what you got" Brooke said walking into the closet.

30 MINUTES LATER.

"Okay, so your going to wear the yellow sun dress since it looks pretty with your tanned skin and dark hair and you going to put gold eye shadow. Curl your hair and pull it back adding a yellow bow in the elastic"

"O my god i love you brooke, that sounds amazing" Haley said.

"i know my fashion" brooke laughed and haley joined in.

"Whats funny?" Nathan said as he stood leaning against the door frame, Jamie sleeping in his arms.

"o you know, girl stuff" haley said and the two girls laughed again.

"Okay, Brooke do you mind taking a sleeping baby, or you can come back in about 30 minutes"

"no no i'm taking him now" Brooke said going and taking the sleeping child into her own arms. "so you guys later"

"his bags at the door" Haley called out to brookes retreating form. Atfer two minutes they heard a door shut. "how was the park?" Haley asked sitting on the bed.

"It was good, would have been funner if you were there though" nathan said as he sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"everything is always more fun when im there"

"O ya? Somebodys a little high on themselves?"

"nope just honest"

"o really now" nathan said as he started to tickle her.

"nathan s-top, that tick-les"

"thats the point" nathan laughed.

"if you d-on't s-top i will n-ot k-iss you to-night" Haley said between giggles. Nathan stopped immediately.

"Your lying" Nathan stated.

"nope, its a good thing you stopped tickling me" haley pecked his lips. "you know its probably a good thing if you go in the guest room."

"what? Why?"

"because i have to get ready" Haley got up and walked to the bathroom door. "when i get out you better not be in here"

2 HOURS LATER

Haley looked at the clock, 5:00, perfect timing. She had just finished her hair and put on her shoes. Walking out of the door, she walked down the stairs. Nathan was sitting on the couch watching some game on the television. Haley stood in the door way taking in his appearance. He had some jeans on his a black button up shirt. "are you finally ready?" Nathan asked not even turning around. "or are you busy staring at me" his head turned and his smirk was visible on his face. Haley blushed. "wow you look amazing" haley blushed even more.

"Thanks" Nathan got up and took her hand

"lets go"

20 MINUTES LATER

"Nathan this restaurant is so nice" Haley said as they were seated right beside the water on the dock.

"I know, i love coming here but i didn't really get to come alot, its weird coming alone" He laughed and haley joined.

"you mean to tell me no other girls were willing?" Haley faked shocked.

"O there was willing girls, none of them were special enough though" Haley blushed as he took her hand.

"So i think im going to have the macaroni and cheese" Haley said changing the subject.

"really?" nathan laughed. "Its so obvious that your a mother"

"Maybe but i really love mac and cheese" they both laughed.

1 HOUR LATER

"want to take a walk down the dock?" Nathan asked after he finished paying the bill. Haley nodded and took Nathans hand.

"I'm having a really good time na_"

"NATHAN!" A voice screeched behind them.

"mom?" Nathan said and pulled haley closer to him.

"O honey, i'm so glad we met up we haven't gotten to spend anytime together really" She completely ignored haley "How about you and i go to the movies, there is great ones playing tonight"

"Actually, im on a date with my wife"

"Im sure she wont mind"

"she is right here and i don't think i want to be spending time with you right now.

"O i see the bitch told you what happened. I promise i did not say what she probably told you i said"

"Haley is not a bitch and i don't know who i should believe more, my wife or my mother who pretty much said the exact same thing about 4 years ago"

"Nathan i have changed and don't let this girl blind you"

"This girl, is the girl i love where as you i am forced to love. Now im going to continue on with my date and until you apoligize and stop acting like a 13 year old, i don't want you around my family" Nathan walked off pulling haley with him.

10 MINUTES LATER.

It had been quiet ever since the whole thing with deb. "nathan i am so sorry, i don't want to cause drama between you and your mom"

"no haley, shes doing it herself. Besides i am taking a liking into my wife" Haley blushed. "are you ready to go home? Or would you like to come with me to one of those great movies?"

"A movie sounds fun but how about we rent one and go home to watch it" Haley said as they walked to his car.

"sounds good to me, but im not sure how much we will watch of it" he winked at her as she got in the passenger seat. Haley blushed and he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12: Sing me a song

10 AM

"Haley, Nathan wake up" Haley opened her eyes; she was curled up on the couch next to Nathan. She looked to the voice and saw Lucas.

"Hey Luke" Haley whispered "where's my boy?" Looking around for Jamie or even Brooke.

"He's with Brooke eating in the kitchen" Lucas let out a laugh.

"can you two be any louder" Nathan said groggily, scaring Haley and making her almost fall of the cough till he caught her "whoa, careful there hales" they both laughed and Lucas cleared his throat. "Wheres my boy?"

"Your boy huh?" Lucas teased and Nathan shrugged.

"DADDY!" Jamie squealed as he walked into the living room, he had banana and yogurt all over his face.

"O mommy knows when she's not wanted" Haley said in a joking tone.

"MOMMA!" Jamie pounced on Haley as if he just noticed she was there. Haley laughed.

"Hey Nate, do you have practice tomorrow?" Lucas asked Nathan nodded "what time?"

"2 till 4"

"Okay well, Brooke and I where wondering if you wanted to come have supper at our place tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect, I'd really enjoy spending time all five of us, we never get to do that" Haley said.

"Yeah I second that, it does sound perfect, and broody you are a genius" Brooke said.

"Broody?" Haley asked and Nathan groaned.

"It's her nickname for him" Nathan said

"In high school, Lucas would walk around with no smile on his face, I started picking up on the nickname broody because o all the brooding he does" She looked at Lucas with googly eyes.

"Awn that's so cute" Haley said

"Please don't encourage them" Nathan groaned again.

"Anyways, we better get going, enjoy your family day" Lucas said "o and be at the place at 5:30"

3 HOUR LATER

"So I was thinking we could go get pictures taken?" Nathan asked as he pushed Haley who was on a swing, Jamie in her lap.

"That sounds good" Haley said. The swing stopped moving and Haley got up. "But first let's get some I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M"

"Haley why are you spelling it out?"

"I don't want James to get over excited" The two laughed. "Nathan look" she pointed to an elderly couple on the bench feeding the birds. "I hope to have that one day"

"Me too" Nathan said staring down at Haley. Haley looked up at him and smiled "So how about that I-C"

"Ice cream?" Haley said and Jamie squealed in delight.

"Yay momma, ice cweam. Daddy we get ice cweam?" Jamie started wiggling so Haley let him down but Jamie grabbed their hands and pulled. "Wets go"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Can I have two soft twist ice cream and one cotton candy ice cream in a bowl please" Nathan ordered. The other lady started preparing the order as Nathan handed her the money. Haley grabbed an ice cream and kept Jamie on her hip and walked over to one of the tables. Nathan followed with the two soft ice creams.

25 MINUTES LATER

"I need a picture of this" Haley said as she and Nathan laughed at Jamie who was asleep covered in ice cream. She pulled out the cell phone Nathan had given her and took one as Nathan also took one.

"So maybe, pictures today wouldn't be the best idea" Nathan said as he picked Jamie up as Haley grabbed the garbage. Haley nodded in agreement. "Let's go pick up his favourite movie"

"Two movies in a row?" Haley teased. "Okay but we are watching all of this movie"

5 HOURS LATER

"Haley, when did you learn to cook like this?" Nathan asked as they ate dinner.

"My mom taught me when I was young, it was something she knew would come in handy" Haley smiled slightly at the memory of her childhood.

"Momma makes gwood foods" Jamie smiled at his mom.

"You got that right Jame"

"So what about you, any hidden talents?"

"Ill sure mine if you share yours first"

"Momma sing!" Jamie said and Haley blushed, Nathan looked at her curiously and she shrugged.

"Sometimes, like usually when James is going to bed or when I have alone time. I don't really like doing it in front of others" Haley's cheeks were still covered in blush.

"I think you should sing for me and Jamie tonight, you know add to the family day" Nathan smirked knowing if she didn't agree, he could always get Jamie to help him considering that the kid seemed to love having his mom sing.

"I don't know"

"YEAH, sing sing sing" Jamie chanted.

"Okay okay, after supper. Do you have a guitar or Piano?" Haley asked Nathan.

"You can play instruments too?" Haley nodded "I think I have a guitar somewhere in this house"

1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Found it" Nathan said as he walked into the living room, where Haley was tickling Jamie. "I guess it's a good thing he had that nap" Nathan laughed knowing it was past Jamie's bedtime, not by long but lately since he was more active than usual, he was tired and went to bed early.

"Yeah, are you sure you want me to do this" Haley said trying to convince him otherwise.

"No way of getting out of it now Haley" Haley nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly she started strumming the guitar.

_**You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather.**_

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...

These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.

You'd teach me of honest things,  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line, I must've got  
Off track with you.

Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself.

These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that. 

Nathan and Jamie clapped immediately "Haley that was amazing"

"Nother song momma, pwease" Jamie said and clapped in delight when Haley nodded, Haley started strumming again.

_**Dont tell me love is something you won't try again,**_

_**that's just not true.**_

_**But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,**_

_**well I'm here for you.**_

_**I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,**_

_**whenever you call.**_

_**And now I change my mind, no I'll see you through,**_

_**and I won't give up,**_

_**no I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up on you.**_

_**You meet someone who knows you from the inside out,**_

_**the way I do.**_

_**I've seen you walk a while you never looking down,**_

_**I believe in you.**_

_**I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,**_

_**whenever you call.**_

_**And now I change my mind, no I'll see you through,**_

_**and I won't give up,**_

_**no I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up on you.**_

_**I will be by your side.**_

_**If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.**_

_**And I won't give up,**_

_**no I won't give up,**_

_**I won't give up,**_

_**You can call it love,**_

_**I wont give up, on you.**_

"When I play this song I think of Jamie" Haley said when she had finished. She smiled at Jamie and he smiled back.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" Nathan said.

"It's fine. I guess it just represents what I feel because no matter what happens between him and anything nothing will stop me from being there for him, I know I'm his mother and I should be there no matter, but with me and Jamie, he has become a really big part of my life, he isn't just my son, he is my life and somehow I guess he became a best friend" Haley looked at Jamie "I know it's weird because he is two, but he is always there for me just like I will and am always going to be there for him"

"You are such a great mom" Haley looked at Nathan "Not many kids get a parent like you, and many people wouldn't have gone through it, they would have given up, Jamie is lucky, not many girls in your position would have done it, young, single and pregnant"

"I'm the lucky one" Haley put the guitar down and picked Jamie up. He immediately snuggled into her. She kissed his head.

"I think I'm the lucky one" Nathan said. "I am getting to witness one of the greatest Mother- Son relationships. It's nice to know that there are some kids who got lucky with their parents"

NEXT CHAPTER THE SUPPER AT BROOKE AND LUCAS'.

SONGS ARE FOOLISH GAMES BY JEWEL  
I WON'T GIVE UP BY JANA KRAMER (ALEX FROM OTH)


	13. Chapter 13: Spaghetti TShirt

"Now it's time to put away, everything that we took out, when the place is nice and clean it makes us feel so proud, we always clean up, clean up, to show we really care, we always clean up, clean up, cause we like to do our share, after we_"

"Haley?" Nathan said quietly when he found her done stairs, singing while cleaning the living room. Haley turned startled. "Is that the barney clean up song" Nathan laughed when she blushed.

"Jamie used to watch it, it started to become a habit to sing it when i am cleaning" Haley explained. "why aren't you sleeping, its only 6:15"

"I noticed you weren't in bed, so i decided to come check what you were doing"

"Just picking up jamies toys"

"and singing barney songs" Nathan added with a chuckle.

"Yes, and singing barney songs" Haley smiled "You excited to have practise today?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and Jamie would like to come watch? Some of the other players family come in and watch"

"Are you sure? I don't want Jamie and i to intrude"

"No, you two can be like my own personal cheer team" Nathan smiled. Haley laughed.

"You know i was never really the cheerleader type, only did it once to fill in for someone for my sister since she was cheer captain"

"Well atleast you had that one time" nathan winked "besides i was never really into the cheerleaders"

"Yeah right" Haley laughed. "Star basketball player never dated or went through the whole squad?"

"Okay so maybe but it wasn't the whole squad" Nathan laughed.

"Yes"

"what?"

"We will go to practice with you" Haley said. "You better be good though, i don't usually go to these things unless the person im going for is hot and the star of the team" Haley joked.

"Well lucky for you he is the best all around" Nathan jokingly said and winked at Haley.

"Well thank god" they laughed together "Well im going to make some breakfast, what do you feel like having?"

"You can decide" Nathan said. "Ill go check on Jamie and pick out his clothes for today" haley nodded and they both walked separate ways.

1:30 PM

"Are you ready to go Hales?" Nathan asked, while him and Jamie got their shoes on.

"Almost" Haley said while walking down the stairs and putting her hoop earings in.

"Okay" Nathan said as he put jamie's little jacket on. Nathan had dressed Jamie in little track pants and a shirt that had a basketball on it, Jamie had gotten a lot of clothing items with something to do with basketball. Nathan finally looked up at haley, she had put her dark skinny jeans on and a small pink v-neck sweater on. "Wow you look great" Nathan smirked and haley blushed.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" Even though nathan was only in regular jeans and a blue polo shirt. Nathans smirk grew.

"i know, You find me hot" nathan teased. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't worry about it though because i find you pretty hot too"

"O really" Haley smirked. Nathan nodded and leaned in to kiss her.

"Momma, daddy we go basketball?" Jamie interrupted. Nathan placed a quick kiss on haleys lips instead and turned to Jamie. Picking him up and then taking haleys hand they walked out to the car.

15 MINUTES LATER

"WOW" Jamie exclaimed when they walked into the gym.

"Nice, right bud?" Nathan asked as he watched so many emotions play on the boys face, Confusion to were they were and excitement from how big the place was, were the two main emotions of them. The boy nodded eagerly. "What do you think hales?" Squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Its huge" Haley said and nathan laughed.

"HEY SCOTT" Another man came out and walked towards them.

"how's it going Tony?" Nathan said, realising haleys hand. She was hurt at first but after nathan finished some kind of hand shake with the other man in front of them he re-grabbed her hand.

"Not bad, so who is this" Tony said nodding towards Haley and Jamie.

"This is Haley" Nathan said.

"Hey nice to meet you" Haley said and shook the guy known as tony's hand.

"And this future basketball player is Jamie" Nathan said and looked at Jamie who had a huge smile.

"You seem like a happy boy" Tony said.

"Yea momma and daddy said we watch ball" Jamie said in a matter of fact way.

"Daddy huh?" Tony smirked and looked at Nathan "Well Jamie i think your going to love watching the game, especially when your dad gets beat"

"Hey now watch what your saying battle" referring to tony as his last name.

"Wouldn't want me to embaress you in front of the boy and the lady huh Scott" Tony and nathan laughed, and haley soon found out that she liked this tony battle guy. He seemed close to nathan and he was nice to her and Jamie.

"Alright, lets get to the lockers" Nathan said "Ill be in, in a minute" Tony walked off after saying a quick okay and bye. "So do you want to sit in the bleachers, ill be sure to find you a spot where you can watch that hottest player"

"O yeah?" Haley smirked. Nathan pulled haley as close as she could get with Jamie in his arms.

"Yeah" He whispered in her ear and then kissed her.

"Daddy stop kissy mommy" Jamie said as he tried to push Nathans face back. "Is gwoss" He said when nathan finally moved away from haley. The two adults laughed. Nathan lead them towards the bleachers and she sat down in the middle, nathan handed her Jamie and the small backpack she had brought with some snacks for Jamie.

"Now i have to go get changed" Nathan kissed jamie's forehead and then a quick one on haleys lips.

5 MINUTES LATER

Some of the other familys were starting to show up, not many had kids and most were dressed fancier. Haley felt a little out of place. There was one lady who was dressed more like haley and she had three kids with her, a baby and two three year olds. "And who are you?" One of the ladys who were dressed in a fancy outfit asked.

"Um I'm Haley James" Haley said nervously

"No sorry i meant what are you doing here? Did you win the trip by the radio or something?" The lady said in a snide voice.

"No actually im here with nathan scott" Haley smiled thinking about nathan and not letting the lady get to her.

"O did nathan join a Charity group" She said looking over haleys outfit. Though haleys outfit was anything but cheap.

"Lisa, Why don't you go bitch to your pool boy who we all know your having fun with" the other lady in the jeans said coming and sitting beside haley. Bringing along her three kids.

"Wow pregnant again Monique?"

"Seriously, do you want me to break your nose again?"

"UGH Whatever, Hopefully i will never see you two again" Haley was shocked after the lady walked away, she never said anything to insult this girl.

"Dont take it personally, most of these girls are married to the men because of their money. I'm Monique" The nicer lady said. Haley smiled.

"I'm Haley and this here is my son James" Haley said tickling the boys.

"Well this is Aidan and Mary and the littlest one is Rowen" Monique said as some of the guys started to come out. "O and im not pregnant" Haley laughed.

"I didn't think you were" Nathan came out of the room, smirked and winked at haley. Haley blushed.

"O your the girl who tied down Nathan right?" Haley blushed even darker.

"Um i guess?"

"Mommy play ball" Jamie said.

"You cant play" The three year old boy named Aidan said to Jamie.

"Why?"

"Its the big people time to play" The little girl, mary said.

"O, we pway after momma?" Jamie looked up at haley whos eyes were on nathan as he was shooting free throws. "momma?"

"O um ya of course James" Monique laughed. "So whos your husband"

"O actually im from the charity center"

"O god im sorry i just_"

"Im just teasing, my husband who'd be Tony, he is the one with nathan right now" Monique laughed.

"O i met him earlier" Haley said as her eyes moved back to nathan who was doing suicides.

4:10 PM

Nathan walked out of the change room beside tony. Heading straight to Haley, Monique and the kids. "Hey honey" Tony said to Monique "how was daddy today kids?"

"good but not as good as natan" Aidan said.

"Way to put your old man down softly aid" As the others laughed.

"You both played great, id say haley agreed with me but her eyes were stuck on nathan the whole time" Monique teased and haley blushed. Nathan smirked. "Well honey we better go, I want to stop somewhere before we go home"

"O yeah? Where?"

"just somewhere hunny" Monique wanted to leave subtly "Haley we should get together sometimes when the boys have practice" she said as she grabbed all the stuff she brought. Haley only had time to nod before the family of five was gone.

"So you were checking me out?" Nathan's smirk reappeared.

"Um no i was checking out the hottest player"

"O yeah? What does this hottie look like?"

"Hmm well he has Raven coloured hair, with intense blue eyes. And i will continue this later, we have to go home to get ready for luke and brookes tonight" Haley got up and grabbed james and the backpack and moving quickly towards the door.

"WAIT FOR ME" nathan called and jogged after them.

AT LUCAS AND BROOKE'S HOUSE

"Hey guys come on in" Lucas said. Nathan, Haley and Jamie had gone home to change. Haley had put on a green dress, nathan changed from his t-shirt into a blue button down shirt that he rolled the sleeves up, and Jamie had been changed into beige khakis and a red shirt that had a small lion in the corner. The three walked into the house. "Brooke's in the kitchen Haley." Haley nodded and smiled about to take Jamie from nathan.

"Leave him with me, hales" Haley smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey brooke"

"AAAH" Haley started laughing uncontrollably. "Well thanks for scaring me Haley"

"Your welcome" Haley smiled.

"So how was the practice?" Brooke asked.

"um it was good" Brooke laughed at haley's stuttering.

"You so want to be alone with boy toy right now" Brooke's laughing only increased, especially when haley blushed.

"Whats so funny Girls?" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen to get some drinks. Bringing along jamies sippy cup from the bag they had brought.

"O uh just talking about some things" Haley said.

"Yeah, just talking about how your wife thinks you are totally sexy" Brooke tried to hold back her giggles but they erupted when Haley glared at her.

"O well i already knew that" Nathan winked and walked out of the kitchen with the 3 cups.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Brooke, this supper is amazing" Haley said as she took another bite in her food. Brooke waaved her hand in the air.

"O you know im a pro" She laughed but haleys mouth was dropped. "something is going to fly into your mouth if you don't close it"

"O MY GOD" Haley screeched.

"Haley whats going on?" Nathan said worried by the way she was acting.

"YOU LITTLE SL—BUGGER" Haley stopped herself before she said slut in front of Jamie. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME"

"Haley, seriously im getting nervous here?" Nathan said as he went over to here and took her hand. Haley leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Brooke is wearing a ring"

"And so" He said out loud. Haley leaned back in and whispered again.

"On her ring finger, and it had a very pretty rock in the middle" Nathan was shocked to say the least.

"NO" He yelled but a smile on his face. Haley nodded eagerly and the same smile appeared.

"Confused over here" Lucas said pointing at him and brooke.

"You dirty scum bag" Nathan said to Luke.

"What is going on here?" Both brooke and luke said at the same time.

"Hey brooke?" Haley said.

"Yes?"

"That ring on your finger is so ugly"

"HEY!" Luke yelled

"Whats wrong luke?" Nathan asked, playing along with haley.

"I GAVE HER THAT RING"

"LUCAS!" Brooke yelled.

"ha i knew it!" Haley gloated "Now let me see the ring"

"You slimebag" Brooke glared at her.

"Excuse me? You didn't tell ME. I thought we were close" Haley told brooke

"ya luke, you didn't even tell me you were proposing" Nathan said

"He proposed last night Haley!" Brooke said.

"I diodnt tell you because i wanted it to be a surprise, no one knew. Why do you think i invited you guys for supper"

"O" Haley and Nathan said as they looked at each other feeling a little guilty.

"Its fine" Lucas said.

"So brooke howd he do it?" Haley asked.

"You know Haley, you could have just asked me" Lucas laughed.

"Its much more fun hearing it from the girl" Haley said.

"Well he set up the backyard with lights and flowers and at the end he was on his knee holding the ring. I was so shocked" Brooke had a huge smile.

"awn Luke that is adorable" Haley said.

"ya adorable" Nathan grumbled. Haley looked at him questioningly but looked back at brooke.

"Let me see the ring?" Haley asked. Brooke put her hand out and let haley look at it.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Sometime next summer, so about a year" Lucas said.

"Hales, we better go James is falling asleep in his spaghetti" Nathan said and haley chuckled.

"Alright lets go" Haley smiled and got up. Nathan went over and picked Jamie out of the chair. Jamie immediately snuggled into nathan causing his spaghetti filled face stain Nathans shirt.

10 MINUTES LATER.

Nathan and haley walked into the house, james still in nathan's arms. He went right up to Jamies room and put him in bed. Then walking into the master bedroom. Changing in the bathroom and then walking to the bed and immediately pulling haley to his chest. Haley snuggled closer.

"Nathan? Can i ask you something?"Haley mumbled in his chest.

"Sure, was that it?" He laughed and haley pushed her shoulder against his and let out a small giggle.

"Okay, So i was just wondering how your going to get that spaghetti out of your shirt?" Haley question and nathan laughed.

"Doesnt matter, i have plenty like it and Jamie was tired. Why are you so worried about my shirt?"

"Well you look so good in that shirt" Haley tried to hide as she felt her cheeks brighten with her words.

"Kind of like when im on the basketball court and working out right?" Nathan teased but haley nodded. "Finally admitting it right hales?"

Haley looked up at him and nodded. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her and she kissed back. "You are very hot on that court" Haley said as she pulled away from him .

"And you have a very hot ass, miss James" Nathan smirked

"Okay, bedtime" Haley said as she smiled and snuggled back into his arms

I love OTH but this new season is kind of making me mad, in my opinion naley is being overpowered by the other couples. Brooke and Julian i understand because brooke has always been in the show but i hate when there is more Quinn and clay then Nathan and Haley.

Other than that, Sorry i haven't written in a while...


	14. Chapter 14: To the Club

"NATE" Haley called from the kitchen. Nathan walked in "Brooke and Luke just called, they said they were going to trick tonight to celebrate and wanted to know if we wanted to go with them?" Haley said.

"Um sounds good, but what about Jamie?" Nathan asked. It was 3 pm on a Saturday night so Jamie was having a nap.

"Actually Karen offered to watch him"

"She doesn't want to go?" Nathan asked.

"No she says she is too old for that kind of stuff. Funny because she's not old, but I guess going out with your son and his friends or brother in your case, would probably turn out weird" Haley laughed and Nathan nodded.

"Well if you want to go, we can go" Nathan said

"You don't seem to sure if you want to go"

"I do, I just want to make sure you do too"

"Ya of course I do, I think it will be fun" Haley smiled "Well I'm going to sneak into James' room to pack some things up for him, then I'll Shower. Brooke said we will be at the club for 10, I don't need 7 hours but if I show_"

"Hales your rambling" Nathan cut her off.

"Sorry"

"It's all good, how about we watch a movie, then you can start the things on your list?"

"Not a bad idea, my genius of a fake husband" Haley turned before she could notice the slight disappointment that had crossed Nathan's face.

5 HOURS LATER  
"So his clothes are in the _"

"Haley, I have babysat this boy before" Karen laughed as she took the bag and then Jamie from Haley's arm. "We will see you in the morning" Haley kissed Jamie's cheek and then watched as Karen went to the car parked in the driveway. Closing the door she turned and saw Nathan standing with a smirk on his face.

"You scared me" Haley lightly smacked his chest. He pulled her by the hand she hit him with into his chest. "Well hello there" she giggled when she looked up into his eyes.

"Hello right back at you" He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. To say Haley was shocked would be an understatement. There was something new in this kiss, something different. Haley pushed that thought to the back of her head and enjoyed the kiss. Moving his lips to her neck.

"Nat-h-an, I need to um get r-eady"

"In a bit"

"How about we finish this later" Haley winked and stepped back.

"Promise?" Nathan smirked.

"As long as you let me get ready" Haley moved to walk by but he stopped her.

"One more kiss?"His smirk still visible.

"Fine one more" Haley faked sighed dramatically.

2 AND A HALF HOUR LATER

"Nathan, we were supposed to be here half an hour ago" Haley said as they walked into the loud club, pushing through people to find Brooke and Lucas.

"HALEY, NATHAN" Brooke called from a table filled with people except one spot.

"O sorry, um o I don't know your name, there's no room for you" The red head said

"O sure there is Rachel" Nathan said as he sat down and then pulled Haley on his lap. The red head scowled. "Haley this is, Skills, Bevin, Peyton, Jake and Rachel, everyone this is my wife Haley" Nathan pointed out each friend except Brooke and Lucas.

"Hello" Haley said and they each said hey back except Rachel who ignored her and started talking to Nathan.

"Hey natey you want to dance with me?" She tried to touch his arm in a flirty way but Haley was in the way.

"No" He said flat out "If I'm going to dance tonight, it will be with my Hales"

"You're Hales huh?" Haley teased and he lightly tickled her stomach.

"Wow you guys are adorable" the blonde named Bevin Said.

"I know right, they are like perfect" Brooke squealed. "You should see Jamie"

"Who's Jamie?" Bevin asked.

"He's my son" Haley answered as she leaned back into Nathan.

"O I get it Natey, you married her for pity" Rachel Said, everybody at the table looked at her in shock.

"Wow you're a bitch" Haley said and moved to get up but Nate pulled her down.

"Actually I love Haley, and Jamie is my son now too. I got over hoes like you Rachel, after I met her. I mean damn look at her she is so much more beautiful than anyone who I ever hooked up with, I'm so lucky she loves me back. Come on hales lets go dance" Everybody watched as Nathan stood and took Haley's hand and moved to the dance floor.

"UGH" Rachel yelled and stomped off to the bar. Brooke was the first to break up the silence.

"GO NALEY" She laughed and then took Lucas to the dance floor, followed by the two overly shocked couples.

2 HOURS LATER

"Nate" Haley said looking at Nathan. He looked down "I think I need a break and a drink" She laughed and he smiled, pulling her back to the table were a waitress took their orders. "Just to let you know, I'm kind of a light weight since I never drank much"

"Mmn ill be sure to give you quite a few drinks" he said as he leaned down to kiss her. They stopped kissing when the waitress had brought their drinks back. "Before you leave can we have another round of the same drinks" the waitress nodded and left. Nathan turned to Haley who had a questioningly smirk on her face.

"Are you trying to seduce me Nathan Scott?" Haley moved closer to his lips, but the annoying voice came back.

"HA seduce you, who'd want to do that to you"

"Rachel don't you ever learn that nobody wants you here?" The other blonde with curly hair, and who seemed to be here boyfriend, came back to the table.

"Shut up Peyton, just because you're a bitch doesn't mean Natey doesn't want me_"

"I don't want you here" Nathan said before Rachel finished her sentence. "So you may leave"

"Natey you don't mean"

"I think he asked you to leave, and if you don't, I'll say you have insulted a pregnant girl" Peyton the curly blond said as she pointed to her stomach.

"Fine, whatever you're all bitches anyways" Rachel once again stormed off.

"Thank you um Peyton is it?" Haley said as she put her arm out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, it is so nice to meet you Haley, this is my husband Jake" Peyton said while Jake also shook Haley's hand "So Haley how did you and Nate meet?"

"We actually met in college, I tutored him but it didn't really escalade because well I thought I'd be with James' father for my life and especially since I was pregnant but we met again not too long ago, I was working at the cafe and him and Luke came in, he asked me to go on a date to "catch up" the sly guy ended up fooling me into marriage" Haley joked and Nathan smirked. She changed it a bit from the story of debs but tried to keep it similar in case.

"Awn it must have been fate anyways, re meeting up like that. It's so cute" Peyton said and Jake smiled. Haley began to realize that he seemed shy but he was nice.

"What about you? Are you actually pregnant?" Haley and Nathan looked at the couple.

"We are she is only 2 months in, but jenny has just turned 1, she's our other daughter" Jake spoke.

"Awn, Maybe her and Jamie can have a play date"

"Good thinking hales, I never even thought about it" Nathan said.

"Yeah, and you two can come over at the same time. We can get to know you better, and Jake can get his butt schooled in basketball by the pro here"

"Nice job, at cheering for me babe" Jake said and the group laughed.

"Do I get an invite to P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she walked over to the table, Luke in tow.

"What's a play date without Brooke Davis soon to be Scott" Peyton said.

"Glad to know we are on the same page here" They all laughed again.

"And of course, skills and bev can bring by little Raymond" Jake said as they returned also.

"To where?" Skills asked

"Our place" Jake said. "How about tomorrow?" Everyone nodded and Haley finished her drinks.

"Coming to dance again Nate?"

"Of course"

The two went and started dancing on top of each other, grinding and having a good time. ```````````````````

Sorry it's short and once again been a while I have been busy with one of my cousin's competition thingy and packing. I will be on vacation for 2 weeks so I'm not sure if I can upload but as soon as I get back there should be one. And sorry if there have been more spelling mistakes, I do a chapter a night if I have time and usually I put it up before bed and sometimes don't have time to do spell check.


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Love

"Nathan, I'm getting tired can we go home?" Haley asked, they were sitting in the bench just relazing while everyone else was busy, Brooke and Lucas were talking to someone, Peyton and Jake had left to go home to Jenny and Skills and Bevin were still dancing. Haley had to wonder where all there energy came from.

"Sure, Tomorrow we have some time alone before James gets back, so we can sleep in, and then were back to a full schedule" Haley sighed. "Haley, I'm sorry that it has been so hectic with everything. You didn't sign up for this _"

"Nathan, I'm enjoying myself. Jamie is having a blast, and you have no idea how much this is helping me out" Haley paused "And your not to bad to be with" she winked "now i am really tired so can we go" Nathan laughed and nodded.

"Lets go say goodbye to everyone" He took her hand and they walked to Lucas and Brooke because Bevin and Skills had joined them. "Guys, were going to head out"

"Thanks for coming" Brooke said and hugged the two.

"It was nice meeting you, Haley" Bevin copied brooke and hugged the couple. Lucas hugged haley and then bumped fists with Nathan.

"See you tomorrow Nate, Haley JS" Skills said and did the same as luke had done.

"It was nice meeting you guys too, and we will see you all tomorrow at Peytons and Jakes.

"I can't wait to meet your little guy" Bevin said.

"Same goes for me" Haley replied.

"Awn there going to be like best friends" Brooke said and everyone laughed.

30 MINS LATER  
"Tonight was fun, your friends are great" Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah, They are all cool, well except Rachel but shes not really a friend" Nathan said and cringed.

"Whats wrong Natey, don't you want to cuddle with me" Haley impersonated Rachel by running her hand up and down his arm.

"Haley james? Of course. Rachel no way" He cringed again

"Well lucky for you, i am Haley James, and in no way Rachel. O and ill protect you from the big bad..." She paused for effect "Word Natey" She laughed as he once again cringed. "And Rachel to that is"

"Good, now what about that cuddling you were talking about" He smirked.

"Right, well im feeling a little tired so" She started but he pulled her down on the bed with him, her landing half on top of him. His hand rubbing up and down her back.

"sleeping is so over rated" Nathan mumbled in her ear before kissing his way to her lips. Haley moved her face so there lips met quicker. Moaning when they actually came in contact with each other. When he pulled away she took the lead and kissed his neck before he could kiss hers. Sucking on his adams apple and licking it, before moving to his ear.

"So so over rated" he moaned as she lightly bit under his ear. His hands moved to her cheeks and brought her lips back to his. Nathan put his hands on her hips and pulled her so she was moved completely on top of him. They continued to kiss for the night but never moved further, Nathan didn't because he didn't want to push her and haley just didn't feel ready. Knowing nathan was waiting for her to be ready, helped her a lot though. Her feelings for nathan were really beginning to grow, but she couldn't help but feel everything was only fake for him. Nathan had felt the exact same, and he also felt like he was taking something from her already, he couldn't make her stay with him anymore than he already has. He also thought about Jamie, he knew in many ways it would be good for Jamie but also knew he didn't want him to have to be around something fake.

NEXT MORNING

Haley woke up and looked at the clock. She nearly feel out of bed to realize she had slept in till 10. Jamie would be home in 2 hours. Sitting up quickly, she felt a small head ache coming on, probably from the 3 drinks she had drunken last night. Noticing that the bed was empty beside her she couldn't help but wonder where Nathan had gone to but just as the thoughts started he walked in with a tray.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Haley blushed and nathan laughed. "So i have made waffles, even though they are the frozen ones, they are still tricky to make, there is also orange juice. O and Tylenol"

"mmmn Sounds good" Haley smiled.

"It does, doesn't it?" He smirked and light pecked her lips and took a spot beside her on the bed.

"What do you have planned for us before Jamie gets home?"

"Well i was hoping, since Christmas is almost coming, we could decorate, or maybe make some decorations since i don't have that many" Haley laughed as she popped a peice of waffle in her mouth and then Nathans.

"Nate, Its November"

"and?"

"So Christmas is around 1 month away"

"So lets get an early start, besides we might be busy with all the Christmas shopping we have to do, then decorate" Haley smiled "I have some things planned on what to get Jamie but of course, you can choose some and then we can together, i want the tree to be full" Nathan exclaimed. Haley laughed lightly at how nathan was acting.

"Nathan, why are you getting so excited" Haley wondered.

"It's my first Christmas with a family, when i was little we didn't really open gifts as a family, when i got older i didn't really need gifts because i got anything i wanted when i wanted it and now, well before this year, i would play basketball until about dinner and then head over to luke and Brookes. Now i have excuses to decorate and have a big tree and fill gifts under it, so can we pleeeeeease decorate today?" Nathan showed a big smile and that smile made haley smile.

"That sounds perfect Nathan"

1 HOUR LATER.

"Awn Jamie is going to love this, i cant wait" Haley exclaimed as she put up a paper star, that was full of glitter, over a door way.

"I know, but you do know we are going to buy real decorations. O and maybe he can help put them up. O and lots of lights and decorations for the tree"

"I love how excited your being" haley giggled.

"are you laughing at me miss James?" Nathan slowly moved closer to her. Haley shook her head no really quick but he still moved closer "are you sure?" He reached her and she nodded "I don't think so" he started tickling her stomach.

"Nathan stop please" Haley plead. "Ill let you hold Jamie as he puts the star on the tree" she bargained.

"Really?" he asked surprised knowing that that had been a tradition with her and Jamie since his first Christmas.

"yes nathan im serious" Haley said and she smiled at him. He kissed her long and hard, her awnsering to the kiss also.

"Thank you so much haley" He said between the sloppy kisses he was leaving all over her face. She laughed at his excitment just like the many times she had done it today.

2:30, ARRIVING AT PEYTON AND JAKES

"Nathan, can you grab James, and ill grab his bag and the snack" Haley asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Sure, i got the easy job" Nathan laughed and walked around the car to grab Jamie while haley grabbed the things she said she would. Nathan took haleys free hand in his and they walked towards the door. Haley reached out to the door to knock but Brooke had already opened the door.

"BWOOKE" Jamie squealed and moved out towards brooke.

"My favourite little man" Brooke laughed and took the blushing boy into her arms. "Come on guys, your the last to arrive" Brooke walked through the house, Nathan and haley following closely behind.

"Hey guys" Peyton said, when they had walked into what was assumed to be the living room, there was two large couches and a tv above the fireplace.

"Hey peyton, This here in brookes arms is my son_"

"and mine" Nathan cut in

"James" Haley finished before smiling at nathan.

"You are one handsome fellow, their James" Jake said and putting his hand out to shake jamies, Jamie being taught young knew what to do and stuck out his small hand, shaking it with jake.

"Nice to meet you" He said and everyone laughed.

"you sure know how to teach them young hales" Bevin said. "Well this is our son" She pointed at herself and Skills "Raymond, he's only 4 months old"

Haley leaned over and looked into the car seat, the baby was sleeping "He is adorable" she squealed "His cheeks are so chubby, awn i miss when Jamie used to be this young"

"Youll just have to have another one, Nate you better start working on that one" Skills said and Haley blushed and looked at nathan who also seemed to have blush on his cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt but im going to go wake Jenny, she's napping in her room, but its been a good 2 hours, shes due to wake up" Jake said and laughed. When he came back down, a little blond with blue eyes was with him. "This is jenny, Jenny that is Haley and Jamie" Jake introduced even though his daughter was slightly still asleep, that was until she saw nathan.

"NATAN" she squealed, And moved to go to nathan.

"my daughter everyone, She can barely say mommy but almost no problem with Nathan's name" Peyton laughed.

"Hows my favourite girl, well that is now a tie" Nathan said looking from jenny to Haley, haley blushed again. "Want to meet my son J-bear?"

"umm"

"Its okay" she nodded her small head and he placed her on the floor beside Jamie.

"Jamie this is Jenny, Jenny this is Jamie" He introduced and Jenny hugged Jamie.

"AWN" all the girls squealed and the boys just laughed.

Little baby loveeee AWWWWN :P . Next chapter, a deb appearance? Maybe


	16. Chapter 16: Shivers

"Thanks so much for inviting us Peyton and Jake, I'm so glad Jamie has new friends, and me too" Haley said as she hugged Peyton and Jake goodbye. They had ended up staying for supper, just enjoying having a conversation with adults other than her and Nathan. But as the time got later and later, Jamie was starting to fall asleep on Nathan's lap signalling that it was time to leave.

"Thanks so much for coming, I'm so glad Nathan met a great girl like you, Rachel was becoming a pain in the ass"

"Be quiet Peyton" Peyton looked at Nathan questioningly, Nathan shrugged his shoulders "My son does not need to hear that fowl language" he smirked. They all laughed.

"Well we better head off, see you soon" Nathan took Haley's hand in his and they both walked out and into the car. Once they were seated, Haley took Nathan's hand back into hers and waited till he looked at her before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Haley was about to pull away when Nathan deepened the kiss, His tongue found hers and Haley let out a soft moan. Nathan pulled away to smirk at her, and she let out a small giggle.

"God you're so cocky" Haley laughed a little harder when Nathan's smirk turned to a small pout.

"Its one of the reasons why you love me" he laughed and Haley just looked on shocked. Nathan replayed the words in his head. "Uh um I mean uh in a friend way?" he said and Haley nodded slowly.

The rest of the car ride had been awkward and when they got home, Debs car was sitting in their drive way.

"What's she doing here" Nathan said between clenched teeth. Haley put a soothing hand on his and gave him a small smile. They got out of the car and Haley got the sleeping James from the back seat. Nathan walked over to her. "Can I hold him" Haley looked at him questioningly "I won't yell or do anything stupid if I have him in my arms" Haley smiled "Please" he said with a small smirk.

"Of course, you don't have to ask to hold your own son" she winked at him and passed Jamie to him. Once he was comfortable in Nathans arm, Nathan took Haley's hand and they walked up the front steps to the porch to a waiting deb.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan said to Deb, quietly not wanting to wake Jamie.

"I came to tell you Haley is a fake" Deb said looking over at Haley to glare. Haley looked shocked.

"And what do you mean by that" Nathan said between clenched teeth.

"I mean that this women that you're married too, has been lying to you"

"I understand what you said mom, but what I mean is how is she doing that" His anger only rising.

"I don't know but when I find out, you're going to be mad at yourself for not listening to me" Deb screeched as she brushed past Nathan and forced her shoulder against Haley's while walking by. Haley yelped in pain and deb just smirked as she got into her car and drove away.

"O my god are you okay Haley?" Nathan asked as he quickly opened the door moving them inside to place James on the blanket on the floor, immediately returning to Haley, pushing her shirt off her shoulder to see a red mark. "O god, I think you're going to have a bruise"

"Ugh" she groaned. Nathan lightly grazed his cold fingers over the hot skin. "That feels nice" she whispered and he smiled and redid the same thing. He leaned his head forward and blew cold breath onto the hot skin and Haley shivered.

"To cold?" He asked. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head no. He blew once more before leaning forward and placing a kiss on it. He moved away from her wound and placed a small kiss on her lips, after he had pulled away she opened her eyes and smiled. "Haley, I am so sorry you have to go through this"

"Nate, I chose to do this. Just remember that okay?" He nodded slowly.

"But you shouldn't have to be hurt in any way because of it" Haley leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Nathan, if I wouldn't have agreed to this I probably would have been on the streets and James, well I don't even want to think about it that's how bad it would have been" Haley said as tears gathered in her eyes. "So before you go on about how much this is bad for me, think about how much worse it would have been for me and James" She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over it. "Besides I'm so happy that I have gotten the chance to meet you, but I not only got to meet you, I get to be with you all the time, I get to hug you" she wrapped her arms around him "and I get to kiss you" she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Well miss James I had no clue you had such strong feelings for me" He said with a cocky smirk. Haley laughed.

"O god, and I'm not trying to feed your ego anymore than it already is but, I think your right" She smiled softly.

"Right about what?" He said smirk still in place.

"My feelings for you have defiantly gotten stronger" Haley said quietly. Nathans Smirk turned to a smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Really?" He said between kisses. She nodded. "I" kiss "Have" kiss "strong" kiss "feelings" kiss "for" kiss "you" kiss "too" Haley giggled.

"We better bring James upstairs, he's probably not to comfy on the floor" Haley said before placing a quick kiss on Nathan's lips. Walking over to James and picked him up. They walked up the stairs and went into James' room. "Night baby, mommy loves you" Haley kissed his head and walked out. Nathan leaned down.

"Night buddy, love you" he whispered quietly and followed Haley into their room.

"Haley" Nathan said quietly as they were both lying in bed and Haley might have been sleeping.

"Yeah Nate?" she replied in the same quiet voice.

"You have no idea how thankful I am to you and James" He was rubbing his thumb over the skin on her stomach that wasn't covered by her shirt

"Nathan" she scolded.

"No Hales, I need to say this. I need you to know just how thankful I am. Not only for the reason of having my mom know I made something of myself but also for the reason you taught me what a real family is like and for that I will never end my gratitude to you"

"Well then I am so thankful to you too, because you are also showing James what a real family is, and you're the best father figure I could ever find for him, even if it is for a little while"

"How am I going to do it hales?" he whispered after a few minutes of silence

"Do what Nate?"

"Let you guys leave?"

HOLY CRAP I AM SORRY ... THERE IS NO EXCUSE I COULD EVER MAKE TO MAKE THIS OKAY... IM SO MAD AT MYSELF

So I was in Florida for 2 weeks and then I guess with catching up on school work.. But still I always could have made the time...

My trip to Florida was the best because we drove and I got to see signs and shit of the places like Wilmington, Charleston, savannah... ha-ha I was so excited. I had planned to write in Florida but I was much busier than I thought. I hope you guys didn't think I abandoned this story


	17. Chapter 17: Jammies

It had been two weeks since Deb had stopped by to inform Nathan that Haley was lying to him, Nathan and Haley had grown closer after Nathan revealed that he was going to have difficulties when they were to leave. Haley hadn't even thought about it till Nathan mentioned it, it scared her because she started to really like being and acting like a family with Nathan. She tried not to think about that, instead she focused on the 5 months they still had left. When she thought about that, she started to think about how she couldn't believe 7 months had already gone by. It was the month of May now and James' birthday was on the 26 giving them 10 days to plan what they wanted to do, if it was going to be a small party? Or if they were going to invite a whole guest list?

"So I think that the main people we should think of inviting are, Brooke, Lucas, Karen, Peyton, Jake, Bevin, Skills, Tony, Monique, and the kids obviously" Haley said as she sat beside Nathan on the couch, Jamie in front of them playing with a toy truck.

"Yeah and there is some other guys on the team that are pretty cool and have families"

"Okay and I was thinking maybe if you wanted to we should invite Deb" Nathan turned to look at Haley, his mouth open in shock.

"Haley, no" he said sternly which made Haley giggle.

"Nate, I'm not a dog" She smiled before continuing "well she is your mom and the Grand-mother to Jamie, at the moment that is" Nathan tried to hide the disappointment on his face but Haley knew it was there. "Nate, I don't mean that in any way but you know it's true"

"Unfortunately, But it could be you know"

"Could be what?"

"It could be true" He said quietly, his eyes focused on Jamie.

"Nathan, I'm not too sure if I know what you mean by that" Haley said slowly trying to figure out what he meant.

"Well, maybe we aren't married and maybe we won't but I really like you and I think that when this is over, I want to continue this" he waved his finger between himself and Haley. "Relationship, it may have started fake, but there is nothing fake about how I feel about you now Hales"

"How about we talk about this more in a couple of months" She saw the disappointment on his face still "I'm not saying no Nathan, I'm saying we should each take more time to think about this, for all you know we could end up hating each other in the next couple months" Nathan nodded slowly. "Okay?"

"Yeah, but just so you know I could never hate you or James, ever" Nathan leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"EWW" Jamie said from his spot on the floor, Nathan and Haley both laughed.

"Come here James" the boy stood and walked over to Haley and she began planting kisses all over his face, he tried to use his small hands to push her face away but he was having trouble because he was laughing. Nathan smiled at the interaction between mother and son and then joined by lightly tickling Jamie's tummy. "James I think we should tickly daddy, what do you say" Nathan's smile only grew at Haley calling him "daddy", he knew it was for James but it made everything feel more real for him. The little boy nodded and hoped from his mom to his "dad" and began tickling him.

"Jamie, I'm not ticklish" Nathan said and tried not to laugh at the little boy's hands.

"O really" Haley rose an eyebrow "Jamie hold him down" the almost three year old layed down across Nathan as Haley grabbed his foot.

"O no please no Haley" Nathan begged

"I thought you weren't ticklish Nathan" Haley said as her hand got closer to his foot, almost touching.

"I need to look tough in front of our boy Hales" Haley smiled.

"And now you're going to have to deal with the punishments" She began to tickle his feet and he began to move around but with Jamie on him he couldn't really do anything.

"Please" Nathan chocked out.

"Daddy?" Jamie said worriedly but Nathan was too busy laughing and letting out some girlie screams. "MOMMA" He yelled. Haley stopped and looked at James.

"Yeah Jamie?"

"You're hurting daddy" Jamie gave his mom a pout.

"Yeah mommy, you're hurting daddy" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Jamie, I wasn't hurting daddy I was tickling him" Haley explained and Nathan pouted.

"No, I think mommy was hurting daddy. Don't worry daddy ill kiss it better" he leaned down and kissed Nathan's cheek. Nathan's pout stayed on his face. "Mommy I think you have to kiss daddy, he is still sad" Jamie said.

"Is that so?" Haley said.

"Yeah, see he is pouting. Besides momma it's only fair you hurt him" Nathan tried to hold back a laugh at Haley's scowl. Instead of having her son continue to complain about how she had hurt his father she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but when she got close enough Nathan turned his face to have his lips meet hers. "Daddy, you need to go to your room"

"What? Why?" Nathan asked.

"Mommy was supposed to kiss your cheek but you were bad and made her kiss your lips" Jamie said in a matter-of-fact way. The two adults laughed.

"So James, your birthday is coming up who would you like to invite?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm" the little boy looked like he was trying to think and his eyes lit up "Jenny and Brooke and Karen"

"Don't worry James, they are going to be invited for sure" Haley said. "But for now it is bed time"

"Mom, do I have to" Jamie complained and Haley looked at Nathan to back her up.

"Come on James, your mom said it was bed time. Now let's go get your jammies on and you can choose a book" Haley had to stifle a laugh. They all got up and made their way up the stairs into Jamie's room. "What Jammies do you want to wear?" Haley once again tried to hide her laughter but had a bit more trouble this time.

"I want the basketball ones"

"You wore those yesterday Jamie, how about you wear the cars " Haley said. Jamie always insisted on wearing his basketball ever since they had watched Nathan play, but he had worn them 3 nights in a row already and Haley had put them in the wash.

"Mommy" Jamie said as his eyes started to water.

"Jamie, when daddy was your age I had that had basketballs on them but my favourite were my Toy story " Nathan said trying to convince the boy.

"Really?" Jamie said unconvinced.

"Of course, Jamie"

"Okay" He seemed uneasy about this new decision but decided it would be okay.

IT took a total of 10 minutes till Jamie had fallen asleep. They had started a story but didn't even get to finish it. As Haley and Nathan walked across the hallway into their bedroom Haley couldn't hold herself back from letting the giggles go.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Jammies" Haley mocked and laughed even harder.

"What a 22 year old man can't say Jammies?" Nathan asked with a small smirk, walking closer to her.

"O no, I have nothing against grown men saying Jammies, it's just so cute when you say it" Haley said with a teasing smile.

"Really now?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I mean how many strong hot basketball players would say jammies?" Haley asked the smile still on her face.

"Hmm the ones who love the little boy he was saying it too" Haley's heart melted at Nathan's words.

"You love him?" she said still in awe.

"I really do" Nathan said.

OKAY SO I THIK IM GETTING CLOSE TO THE END... Maybe 2 chapters and then a epilogue...

NEXT CHAPTER... JAMIES BIRTHDAY


	18. Chapter 18: Bounced into my heart

"Thanks so much brookie, if he would be here it would be too hard to decorate" Haley said as she handed Jamie to Brooke. They were standing in the doorway of the house.

"It's all good Haley, we will see you around 5" Brooke walked out the door and into the car. Haley walked back into the living.

"Okay so we have 4 hours to make everything perfect" Nathan stated as he grabbed the remainder of Jamie's toys off the ground and put them into the bin and then into the small closet that was nearby. "So I was thinking we could start by decorating the backyard, because well if we don't have much done in here we at least got it all done there" He continued talking as Haley watched him, she had a smile on her face. "The inflatable things are here, we got to go set them up"

Nathan was so excited, this year for Jamie's birthday they had gotten tons of huge inflatable things. There was one that was a basketball thing which Nathan had chosen exclaiming that Jamie was going to love it. Next thing they had gotten was a inflatable pool perfect size for the little ones, There was a bouncer that was themed after basketball, next up was a inflatable fun land, it was a huge bouncy thing that had an obstacle in it, they had chosen one not to hard since the age range was around 2 to 6. They got a huge inflatable screen that would play a range of movies, from cars it would go to toy story, Jamie had wanted to watch it after knowing it was one of his daddy's favourites, Babe would play then it would be little clips of basketball, pictures of Jamie as he grew older and last it would play air buddies, it had also become one of Jamie's favourite since they had watched it way back in the starting days. There was one more blow up thing, this one had been Haley's choice, and it was a big blow up water slide.

At first Haley had not wanted any of the things, saying they could just have a simple party because she didn't want Nathan spending all that money on him but Nathan reminded her that he was doing it because he wanted too. They had gotten the people who had dropped the items off to put them in the proper places and made sure they were far enough apart to fit perfectly. Nathan had also gotten someone to put a fence up so no kids who were wondering could accidently fall into the lake.

It only took 2 hours for everything to be blown up and all the lights and decorations on the outside to be done. The theme had obviously been basketball so there was little basketball balloons tied everywhere and also just random basketball things placed anywhere and everywhere.

"So Haley, I have a surprise" Nathan said as they made their way around all the bouncy set ups, making sure everything was okay. Haley turned to look at Nathan.

"Nathan" she complained, he had already done so much.

"It isn't much but I thought it was pretty cool" he took her hand and pulled her to the "entrance" of the bounces. There was one more inflatable thing. "So let me turn it on" Nathan released her hand and walked over to switch the button. Haley watched as it grew as the air got put into it. She was in shock when Nathan walked back over to her.

"O my god, Nathan" Haley said in shock. "This is so cool" in front of her was a huge archway, it was red with small strips, like a basketball and written on it said "Jamie's 3rd Bouncy Birthday"

"I thought you would like that" Nathan said with a laugh and pulled Haley close to him. Haley looked up at him and he looked down. Haley moved to get closer and kissed his lips.

"Your so great baby" Haley said as she continued to kiss him.

"I know I know I'm that good of a kisser" He mumbled. Haley laughed and slapped his chest.

"I meant at everything"

"But babe you haven't seen anything yet" He winked and she felt her cheeks turning red. Playing it off though, she laughed.

"Is that so" She raised an eyebrow.

It had been a good three hours later when Haley and Nathan finished decorating. Haley flopped down on the couch.

"Ugh Nathan, we should have done this yesterday, I'm so tired" Haley complained as Nathan took a seat closely beside her.

"Would you like a massage?" He asked as he pulled her closer and began rubbing her shoulders. Haley moaned and closed her eyes. He continued to rub her shoulders.

"Mmmn Nate that feels good, since when are you a masseuse?" Haley said as Nathan continued to rub and knead her back. Around 5 minutes later he stopped and Haley groaned in protest. "Nathan, why'd you stop?"

"We have about 45 minutes to get ourselves ready for the party its 4:15" Nathan stated and Haley jumped right up.

"O no Nathan" Haley said frantically.

"You know if you want to safe time we can always shower together" Nathan said with a smirk.

"NATHAN, not funny. I'm going to run up and get mine done quick then I'll get out, you jump in then I come in to dry my hair, you warn me before you get out and I will leave so you can come out. Got it? Good" Haley rushed up the stairs and got into the shower as quickly as she could. 10 minutes later she was out. "Nathan, your turn" Nathan walked in and passed her. Two minutes later he called her in. Haley was working on getting her hair dry when Nathan said "hey Haley can you pass me a towel" Haley quickly did as told not thinking about it and a minute later Nathan stepped out of the shower. Haley only noticed him when she looked into the mirror and saw his muscled chest behind her. Turning quickly she slammed into his chest that was still slightly wet. Her fingers grabbed his waist making sure not to fall.

"Well hello" He said with a smirk. Haley was having trouble breathing with him being so undressed and wet in front of her. Her fingers moved up and slightly rubbed his sides. Lust filled in both their eyes. Nathan leaned down and kissed her lips, Haley immediately opened her mouth to him. Their tongues fought.

"HALEY, NATHAN" Brookes voice sounded through the house, causing Nathan and Haley to spring apart.

"Stay here" Haley whispered as she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door on the way out. "Brooke?" Haley questioned as Brooke walked into the room.

"Hey, I know I'm like 20 minutes early and don't worry James is still with Lucas-wait why are you all wet?" Brooke asked as Nathan walked out in only his boxers. "O my god, what in the world were you two doing" Brooke gasped with a huge smirk.

"Brooke, you were telling me why your here" Haley said.

"Haley James Scott, you are so telling me later. Anyways I was here to help you get ready but the party starts in 10 minutes and you two need to get dressed, so I'm going to go look around till you guys come down" Brooke said and walked out the door.

"Haley James Scott, hmmm I like that" Nathan said as he walked closer to Haley with a smirk. "It's got a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's alright" Haley said with her own smirk.

"Just alright huh?" He lightly tickled her sides.

"GET DRESSED" Brooke yelled from outside the door. Haley and Nathan laughed. Nathan walked to the bed where he had put his khaki shorts and Blue shirt, He put the shorts on and when he turned to look, Haley was in her jean short shorts and her bra. Nathan groaned causing Haley to turn around.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not realising that she was only in her bra, what she did notice though was that Nathan was still shirtless.

"You better get a shirt on, before I come over there and do things you don't even want to hear about" Haley laughed and raised an eyebrow, somehow she felt much more confident in front of Nathan these days.

"O Yeah?" Before Haley could even take the step she was going to take towards Nathan, Brooke yelled in again.

"O lordy, you're like a bunch of horny teenagers" Haley and Nathan erupted in laughter and both got their shirts on. Nathan took Haley's hand in his when she got closer.

"Red looks good on you" Nathan commented as he openly checked Haley out. She had her shorts on and a red baby doll shirt.

"Thanks, blue is defiantly your color" Haley said as she let her hand rub down his chest.

"Okay I've had enough" Brooke said as she walked through the door and grabbed Haley's hand. Before she got too far Haley grabbed onto Nathans hand and pulled him with her. "So Lucas just arrived with Jamie, you two go outside and i'll be in here waiting with a camera for his reaction to the decorations" Brooke pushed them out the door. They walked to Lucas and took Haley took Jamie out of Lucas's arms.

"You run ahead Luke" Nathan said and took Haley's hand. Lucas nodded and took off towards the door. "Hey James, you already for your party" Nathan asked Jamie as he took his small hands into his larger ones, playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, I can't wait daddy, when everyone is going to be here"

"Soon, right after we show you everything" Haley said and she switched hips that Jamie was on, so she could take hold of Nathans hand. When they walked into the house, Jamie's eyes lit up and he let out a tiny squeal. Everyone laughed.

"Want to see some more, Jamie?" Nathan asked as he started to move forward.

"Wait, let me go ahead" Brooke said as she ran ahead and out the sliding back doors. Haley and Nathan followed minutes later with Lucas behind them. Jamie's squeal turned louder and he started wiggling around in Haley's arms, clapping. Right before Jamie was going to fall out of Haley's arms the door bell rang.

An hour and a half later the party was in full swing, kids were bouncing, the adults were talking, and Nathan and Lucas were grilling on the barbeque.

"Boys, are the Hamburgers and hotdogs almost ready?" Haley said as she walked over, putting her arms around Nathan. He immedialty wrapped his free arm around her.

"Almost, where's the boy"

"Watching clips of his daddy playing basketball" Haley said as she looked up at Nathan. He smiled.

"Daddy? Nathan's not even his father"

"Mom what are you doing here" Nathan said as he glared at the blonde women.

"I came to tell you Nathan, that this woman is a liar and she doesn't deserve to be in your live. That boy isn't even your son" Lucas walked over to Deb and started pulling her away when he saw that Nathan had his fists clenched.

"Deb come with me, Nathan and Haley, met us inside upstairs okay?" before anybody could respond Lucas had pulled Deb inside.

"Haley you don't have to deal with this"

"Nathan I'm here and we are going to get through this together, no matter what. Your physco mom isn't going to push me and James away okay?" Haley said.

"Thank god" Nathan leaned down and put his head in Haley's crook of her neck, breathing her in. "please tell me your real and I'm not just dreaming" Haley let out a giggle.

"I'm here Nathan"

"K good"

"We better head inside" Haley said after a minute of embracing each other. "Lets just go tell Brooke to keep an eye on Jamie, o and turn the grill off, I'm going to put the food on the table" Haley walked out of his arms and grabbed the food. "FOODS ON THE TABLE" with that she walked away and to Brooke. "Hey Brooke can you keep your eye on Jamie for a bit" right when Brooke nodded Haley met Nathan and took his hand. The two of them walked upstairs into the guest bedroom, were Deb was with Lucas. Before they entered the room Nathan stopped Haley.

"I'm sorry for what is about to happen" Haley leaned up and kissed him. They pulled away smiling at each other and Haley nodded towards the room before continuing to walk into it.

"Son, I want you to get away from that whore right now" Deb glared at Haley. Haley felt eyes prickle to her eyes but didn't allow them to fall.

"Who do you think you are, you stupid-"Nathan started to say but Haley stopped him.

"Nathan, calm down please" He almost calmed instantly. "lets let her talk" Haley nodded at Nathan letting him know that she'd be okay with whatever Deb has to say.

"I did some research on Miss Haley James, you're not even Jamie's real father, and you must legally not be married because there was no mention about you at all. The best part was that while you were going to Duke she was all the way over in California going to Stanford." Deb just keep going on about how there was in no way he knew who Haley James is, and Nathan had had enough.

"SHUT UP" he exploded, Haley turned to look at him but he just gave her a look saying let me finish, she nodded slightly. "I know EXACTLY who Haley James is, she is the girl that would do anything for anybody, even if he is a stranger, just to be nice and kind. She is loyal and beautiful, she would never do anything to hurt somebody on purpose, and she's got one of the most beautiful hearts in the world. And god she is so so easy to love" Haley was watching Nathan as he spoke her heart melting at every word he was saying about her. "Whereas you, you have no heart at all, you only give a crap about yourself and never ever are have a good as a mother as Haley is"

"Nathan, I'm looking out for you" Deb tried to get in but it just got him angrier.

"YOU are a lying –"

"Nathan" Haley scolded in mother mode which Nathan had to chuckle at but immediately went back to looking at his mother with fire in his eyes.

"Haley James is not Haley Scott and James is not a Scott either but one day I hope that they will be"

"Nathan what are you"

"SHUT UP, do you not realize I have to put on a act in front of you, nothing is ever good enough for you and when I told you I had a family 3 years ago I was lying, I had to make myself feel good enough for you but even then it was NEVER enough. You're not a mother, and even though this started off as an act, the way I feel about James and Haley are not a lie, they are my family and I love them much more than I will ever love you." Nathan stated "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY LIFE!" He yelled. When Deb didn't move Nathan turned his attention to Lucas "would you please escort Deb out of the house" Lucas gave a slight nod and grabbed Debs arm pulling her out of the room. After they had gotten out of the room, Nathan began to pace back and forth.

"Nathan" Nathan stopped at Haley's quiet voice. When he looked at her she had tears in her eyes and a barely visible but it was still there smile. She walked up to him and kissed him with so much love and passion. When she pulled away she was smirking. They spent minutes just looking into each other's eyes before Haley leaned up again using so much force with her body that they fell back onto the bed that was behind Nathan. Nathan moaned into Haley's mouth when she pushed her tongue past his slightly parted lips and into his mouth.

"O MY GOD, close your eyes Jamie" Brooke screeched. Haley immediately sat up slightly, pulling Nathan up with her. Now she was seated in his lap, with a sheepish smile on her face. "You know Hales if I had known you asked me to watch James so you and boy toy could have some hmm alone time" she winked "I would have probably said no, I mean this is a kids birthday, your sons" She finished with a small scowl.

"Brooke, I'm sorry we kind of got carried away" Haley said.

"Yeah well, anyways Jamie wants to have cake" Jamie had a small grin on his face.

"Please mommy, please daddy" Nathan and Haley both stood up.

"Does my boy want cake" Nathan said as he walked over to Jamie and took him in her arms.

"Yeah" Jamie nodded.

"Well I don't know I mean cake is for birthdays or when mommy's not home" Nathan said his smirk matching Jamie's as he looked at Haley, who playfully glared at him.

"But daddy it is my birthday" he stated.

"Hmm are you sure?" Nathan played.

"Yeah hundreds sure"

"One hundred percent sure?" Nathan corrected and Jamie nodded. "Well then if you're that sure, we better head down to get some cake right? You coming mommy?" Haley nodded and took Nathans outstretched hand.

The party ended around 9, Jamie was so tired he had fallen asleep before some people even left. Now it was only Brooke and Lucas left in the house.

"Hey Luke, I just wanted to thank you for all the help you were today" Nathan said as Lucas and Brooke put on their jackets.

"Nate, it was no problem really" Lucas said. "Thanks for having us today, the party was great" He hugged Haley and then did some sort of handshake with Nathan.

"Yeah everything was great, I can't believe how amazing the backyard was" Brooke said as she hugged the two others. "Bye guys, thanks again for having us"

"Wouldn't be any other way Brookie" Haley said as she moved back to Nathans side. After everything they couldn't stay away from each other. "Bye" Nathan moved forward and shut the door behind Brooke and Lucas. "Let's get the boy to bed" Haley stated and Nathan nodded. Walking into the living room and taking Jamie into her arms. After they had put him into bed and covered him with the blankets they went into their own room. "So I was thinking, I have always wanted to try a inflatable thingy, but I'd also like to go for a swim, would you by any chance want to join me?"

"I'd love to" he said with a smirk. They changed into their suits and Haley threw one of Nathan's shirts over her bathing suit.

When they got outside, Haley squealed and started running towards one of the moon bounces. Nathan laughed and followed her and joined her. They had been bouncing for a while when Haley threw herself back so she'd be laying down, Nathan losing his balance from being thrown a little higher because of Haley's flop down, he fell on his knees bounced so he nearly fell on top of Haley but caught himself before he smacked against her. Haley let out a sigh of relief before giggling. Nathan joined in by laughing. Once they stopped laughing Nathan looked at Haley. Haley's mouth felt dry under his gaze and licked her lips. Upon seeing that Nathan leaned down and captured her mouth onto his.

SO THIS CHAPTER IS WAY LONGER THAN OTHERS .. NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE TALKING IN THE NALEY DEPARTMENT... HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IM OT SURE IF I WILL HAVE ANOTHER DEB APPERANCE.. I THINK ID LIKE TO WRITE A CHAPTER WHERE IT IS LUCAS AND BROOKE'S WEDDING.

AND IF I WRITE AN EPILOGUE, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE? HOW MANY KIDS AND WHAT GENDER FOR BROOKE AND LUCAS (SINCE I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR NALEY ) O AND ANY NAMES IN MIND?


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise Still To Come

Haley woke the next morning with a smile on her face, yesterday had been great, Jamie enjoyed his party, Nathan kind of admitted having feelings for her, and best of it all Nathan and Haley spent most of the night fooling around (AUTHOR; by that I mean playing and tickling) and kissing on the bouncy things.

"What's got you so smiley" Haley turned to the voice and yelled.

"Brooke what the heck are you doing in my bed?" Haley asked, a smirking Brooke.

"O I got it, you were dreaming about boy toy and thought you'd wake up to him"

"Brooke, what are you doing in my bed" Haley repeated with blush on her cheeks that has Brooke snickering.

"Boy toy called and said that he had something to do with Luke and James today so he invited me over to keep you busy until they returned" Brooke climbed out of the bed.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"They actually left like 2 hours ago" Brooke said as Haley looked at the clock that read 9:45 am. "He didn't want to wake you, o and something about it being a surprise for you" Haley was about to say something but Brooke continued talking "before you ask what it is, they didn't even tell me"

WITH NATHAN SCOTT

"Nathan are you sure about this?" Lucas asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I am positive Luke, it's what I want" Nathan said while looking for a parking spot.

"I don't know Nate, did you think about how Haley is going to feel, how Jamie will feel too?"

"Of course I have Lucas" Nathan scolded as he turned the car off after finding a spot, getting out and grabbing James from his car seat and began walking to the shop, Lucas following behind.

OKAY SO THIS IS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S BECAUSE IT'S JUST FILLER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY IMPORTANT... SO REVIEWERS WHERE DO YOU THINK NATHAN IS?

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP AFTER AT LEAST 2 GUESSES... CAUSE IM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT IN IT :D


	20. Chapter 20: A hug really?

"Good Morning sir, my name is Stacy how may I be of service for you" The lady at the counter asked Nathan as he walked into the shop with Jamie and Lucas.

2 HOURS LATER

"Are you sure Luke?"

"Yeah Nathan I am" Lucas said as they pulled up in front of the house and stopping the car once it was parked. Nathan got out of the car and the door swung open, Haley speed walking out, Brooke following slowly behind. Haley ran the rest of the way into Nathan's awaiting arms. Nathan's back almost hit the car with Haley's force. He laughed.

"Someone miss me?" He whispered into her ear and then felt her nod as his face was buried into his neck. Before quickly pulling away.

"Not as much as I missed my boy though" She told him with a wink before walking over to the back door of the car, opening it to find a sleeping Jamie, Haley cooed before gently picking up her three year old, then feeling him snuggle into her arms.

"We will see you guys later" Brooke said as she walked over, kissed Jamie's cheek before hugging both adults. Lucas walked over, lightly rubbed Jamie's back before hugging Haley and then doing some kind of man shake with Nathan before pulling him in for a hug to whisper in his ear.

"Don't ruin this you knuckle head" After the two had driven away Haley let out a small giggle.

"I don't think I've ever seen you and Luke hug" Haley continued to giggle as she walked inside the house Nathan following behind. Haley went upstairs and put Jamie into the bed. When she walked back down Nathan was nowhere in sight. When she walked back up the stairs she went into their bedroom, Nathan was on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Nate?" Haley said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him and he took her hand in his.

"This is going to be shocking since it was to me too, you're going to have to start packing yours and James' bags" Haley was so shocked and she felt the tears come to her eyes.

"O um okay" She whispered before getting up and walking to the dresser but Nathan grabbed her in time.

"Haley?" he said when she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Babe look at me" Haley looked up into his blue eyes, and he noticed the tears that had gathered there. "O MY GOD, I'm a idiot" He cursed himself "Haley I didn't mean for it to sound that way, can you hear me out" she gave him a slight nod "What I meant was today when I left early I went over to the real estate agency, and I bought a new house" Haley's eyes went wide and Nathan laughed. "it is closer to Luke and Brooke, it's got 5 Bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a living room and a family room, bigger kitchen, dining room, the back yard has a pool, basketball area, swing set, I'm thinking because James loved the bouncy things at his birthday we could get a trampoline, well actually I love the bouncy things to" he winked at her.

"Nathan"

"Yeah Haley?"

"Are you saying you want to move in with me and Jamie permanently?" Haley whispered and then looked up back into his eyes.

"Yeah, that is what I'm saying Haley" He smiled slightly and when a huge grin took over her face his got wider also.

"Yes we will" she said before kissing Nathan's lips.

"I have another question hales" Nathan said after they pulled away. Haley nodded in a slight daze. "But we need to go somewhere first, will you come with me?" Nathan got up and offered her his hand. Haley took it and he started making his way through the house.

"Nathan we can't go anywhere, James is sleeping" Haley said as he pulled her to back door.

"Its okay was just stepping out for a minute" he pulled her just outside the door and moved so he was standing in front of her while she had her back to the house.

"Nathan?" he quickly pecked her lips before lowering onto one knee. "O my god"

"Haley, today before I went to the real estate agency I went to stop and picked this out for you, I have never felt anything close to what I'm feeling for you, you gave me love and a family" he reached into his pocket and found the jewellery box that held the ring he had bought earlier. Opening the little navy case he heard Haley gasp. "I love you Haley James and I love your- no our son, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT ON SUSPENSE...


	21. Chapter 21: Keep on loving you

"Nathan, I don't know I_" Haley began to say and she kneeled to be in eye contact with him but once she was down he was up.

"So what you're saying is your ready to move in with me but you can't marry me" He let out a quick shaky breath, he felt so many different emotions run through him. Hurt and anger being the two main ones.

"No Nathan that's not what I'm saying"

"Well that's how it sounds Haley"

"Nathan, I just mean that your mom, she isn't going to like this Nate, not even a bit" Haley said as a tear slipped down her cheek. She wants nothing more to spend her life with Nathan and Jamie by her side.

"I don't care about her, I only care about you and Jamie, I'll ask again Haley, Will you marry me?" returning back onto his knees. Haley had more tears prickle to her eyes. "Haley please don't cry"

"These are happy tears Nathan" Haley stated and a small smile appeared on her face.

"So does that mean?" Nathan was a little confused.

"That means yes Nathan"

"Yes?" He repeated and Haley let out a giggle.

"Yes, I will marry you Nathan Scott" He put the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her into a kiss, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, Both letting out a few chuckles.

"God I love you" Nathan stated before kissing her with force and passion. Haley let out a giggle against his lips.

"I love you too" After a couple more kisses Nathan pulled away from Haley.

"So actually there's another thing I wanted to talk to you about" Nathan stated kind of nervously.

"Okay?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

"So I was hoping that once we get married, I could adopt James, like become his official dad?" Nathan hesitated,

"Are you sure Nate, that's big?"

"I'd love too, but I need you to be sure"

"Nathan your already his dad" Haley let out a laugh at the fact that Nathan would even wonder otherwise. "James calls you dad, you're the father figure in his life, you take him places, teach him things, and above all those things you love him and he loves you. So if you are sure then I am sure" Nathan once again attacked her lips. "You know we should probably head back in, your son is going to wake up soon Mr. Scott" Nathan's smile got really big at her words but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Your right future Mrs. Scott" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling her into the house, were a wide awake Jamie was playing with his toys in the living room. "And exactly how long have you been awake Mr James?" Jamie turned and let out a giggle.

"Umm 16 17 hours" Haley and Nathan let out a laugh at his times.

"Wow jame that's a long time" Haley fake gasped and Jamie giggled again.

"Yeah, but you and daddy were outside kissing and I didn't want to see that cause that's yucky" Jamie made a noise, almost a gagging noise. This caused Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"Sorry Jamie but your mom is so cute I got to kiss her" Nathan said making Jamie to redo the same noise. "So Jamie are you ready?" Nathan asked.

"IM RWEADY Daddy" Nathan jumped up and started in a frantic search for his jacket and shoes.

"Ready for what?" Haley asked  
"Is it still a surprise daddy?"

"Well mommy kind of knows now bud, but she has no clue what anything is like" Nathan replied.

"Okay leave your poor momma out of the discussion James" Haley said as she placed her hands on her hips and both boys laughed.

"You'll see when we get there momma" Jamie said once he finished attaching his small shoes. He walked over to Haley and began pulling her hand.

"Come on Dad" Jamie complained.

20 MINUTES LATER

Nathan pulled the car over on the side of the road. "Okay hales, put this on please" He said as he handed Haley a blind fold.

"What why?" Haley questioned.

"You just got to momma" Jamie exclaimed. To say he was anxious to get to the destination would be an understatement.

"Okay Okay" Haley placed the thing over her eyes and 5 minutes later she felt the car stop again.

"No taking that off hales" Nathan said before getting out of the car walking over to the other side of the car and getting Jamie before opening the passenger's side and taking Haley's hand in his and helping her out. "Okay so James and I, picked this out together" Nathan stated before allowing Jamie who was still in his arms to undo the blind fold on Haley's eyes. Haley let out a huge gasp.

"Do you like it momma?" Jamie let out a small giggle.

"But what, um what" Haley's words were stuck at the beautiful thing in front of her.

"I told you that this morning, me, James and Lucas went to the real estate"

"Nathan you can't buy a beach" Haley laughed.

"I didn't buy the beach Haley, I bought that" He turned her to the opposite and in front of her stood a beach house. It wasn't as big as the others but in her opinion it was better. The steps lead up to a fenced off pool area and then there was a back door. The house was white and two stories, nice windows, which showed the view of the ocean.

"Were going to live in a beach house?" Haley questioned.

"No, this morning we bought two houses right jame?" Nathan said and Jamie nodded his head.

"Isn't it cool momma" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah Jame, but Nathan this is I mean wow" Haley said.

"Want to go see the other house?" Nathan said and Jamie let out a quick loud yeah and Haley only slightly nodded, not sure of what to make of the situation.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie all walked back into the house after eating out at a restaurant. Jamie was pooped from all the excitement of showing Haley everything, knowing since he had gone with his father on days that Haley was at work or busy. When he got upstairs he quickly changed and said his goodnights before falling asleep without a story even having to be told.

"Nathan can we talk?" Haley quietly questioned, they had been sitting on the couch just sitting in peace and quiet after Jamie fell asleep.

"Sure?" Nathan wondered.

"How come you bought those things Nathan?" it had been bugging her all day, she felt he was only doing it for her and Jamie. "We could have stayed in this house, and just visited the beach when we wanted to you didn't have to buy those things"

"Well I bought the house because I wanted a smaller one, living in such a big house, that most of the rooms aren't even being used, I mean there's like 6 bedrooms in this house, 2 are used, and I know eventually maybe a 3rd or 4th will be used" he winked at her and Haley blushed knowing he meant more children "but to have 6 bedrooms is ridiculous, I want to be one of those families that are close. Living in such a big house makes me feel like we will never be able to get around easy, I don't know this kind of sounds ridiculous and it's hard to explain but I lived in a big house and it just didn't feel very family like" Nathan stopped for a second before remembering about the beach house. "and as for the beach house, well I want to be able to go and stay with my family and have many memories there, I want a spot for the kids to think about when they think of their favourite family moments, and I want it so we can drop the children off at Luke and Brooke's and have times alone with my beautiful soon to be wife" When he was finished Haley felt herself melt at his words.

"Well you are quite the charmer Mr. Scott" Haley said.

"You don't know anything yet babe" Nathan winked at her and they both laughed. They continued on being silent and having the feeling of being in love float around inside them.


	22. Chapter 22: He was just here Silly

"Jesus Haley, how come you have so much stuff" Nathan said as he helped pack up one of the boxes "it wasn't like this when we first moved you in" he laughed and Haley joined.

"Come on Nate, I had to keep up the appearance of being Nathan Scott's wife" she jokingly said with a wink, causing Nathan to laugh again. "No actually Brooke gave me a lot of this stuff and that girl does not take no for an answer" Haley let out a sigh; Nathan went over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say we take a break soon-to-be Mrs. Scott" Haley let out a squeal of delight.

"Only 5 more days" she let out happily. "I can't wait" She gave him a quick kiss.

"Me neither, I especially can't wait for the honey moon though" he winked at Haley causing her to blush. Nathan and Haley decided that they were going to head to Charlotte for a weekend away, not wanting to be too far away from Jamie, were he would stay with Brooke and Lucas.

"I'm nervous" Haley admitted.

"Why?"

"This is the first time I've ever been away from Jamie for a whole day, I guess it's just going to be hard, I hope he will be okay though" Haley said.

"I'm sure he is going to be more than okay, you know he loves to spend time with his aunt and uncle, and you know Lucas and Brooke would never let anything happen to James"

"Yeah your right" Haley said as she cuddled further into his chest but two seconds later she moved back a little. "We got to continue packing" Nathan let out a groan and Haley laughed "don't be a baby"

"So can you believe that at the end of these next 2 weeks, we will be married, moved in and a family?" Nathan asked

"Well we already are a family so yes for that part but the other parts are hard to believe I still can't believe you bought a new house" Haley said with a smile.

3 DAYS LATER.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Nathan whispered into Haley's neck placing light kisses there.

"I know I'm going to miss you too" she whispered "you know maybe we could tell Brooke that we don't want to do this, I mean it's so much, 2 days normally people only do one night"

"Yeah good idea"

"Not going to happen" Brooke said as she passed by their bedroom door.

"Leave us alone Brooke" Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"You have 30 minutes max so hurry up"

"Get out of my house Brooke" Nathan said mad that she was putting a limit on his time with Haley. Brooke had decided that her, Peyton and Haley and were going to have a spa day for the next two days so Haley was completely relaxed before the wedding, Jamie would stay with them for one day but then he would join Nathan and Lucas and Jake for the next day and until the wedding. Haley wasn't a big fan of this idea but Brooke forced her into it.

"Half an hour and I'm back and your gone Nate" Brooke said before hurrying out of the house.

"Ugh I hate her" Nathan said. Haley laughed. "This is the first time since we met each other that we spent so much time apart" Haley sighed.

"I know but just think, after 2 days you will be able to call me Mrs Scott instead of soon-to-be Mrs. Scott and then we have 3 days to ourselves no distractions.

"Mm I can't wait, now how about you let me kiss you until the monster gets back"

"You better" Haley winked and a moment later Nathans lips were on hers. They continued to kiss until Brooke had grabbed Nathan by the ear and pulled him out of the house, only stopping to let him say a quick goodbye to Jamie.

"Brooke I officially hate you" Haley said after she had walked down the stairs.

"You won't after the spa days"

"No I think I still will" Haley said as she plopped down on the couch.

"What's wrong momma?" Jamie said as he walked over to Haley and sat down beside her.

"I just miss daddy, baby" She pulled Jamie onto her lap as Jamie let out a giggle.

"he was just here silly" Haley laughed with him.

NOW I FEEL I SHOULD EXPLAIN MYSELF, AS TO WHY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A REAAAAAAAAAAALLY LONG TIME, I SEEM TO HAVE CAUGHT VIRUSES ON MY LAPTOP AND MY DAD HASNT HAD ANYTIME TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT.. SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER QUICK AND I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THAT TOO, BOTH ARENT THAT LONG, BUT ITS SETTING SOMETHINGS UP... IM GOING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON BUT I WANTED TO PUT A WAIT ON IT TO SEE IF THIS ONE IS LIKED :D


	23. Chapter 23: A monster named Brooke

4PM IN THE AFTERNOON ON FRIDAY (ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING)

"So you excited Haley" Peyton asked as she continued to prepare the face masks for their spa day. Jamie had just been picked up by Jake much to Haley's disappointment, hoping that it would have been Nathan to at least have 2 seconds to see him.

"Yeah, I really can't wait, everything is going to be so perfect. By the way I can't thank you two enough-" Brooke cut Haley off.

"I knew you'd like these spa days"

"Not about that Brooke, about you two being my bridesmaids, I know we haven't known each other long but you two are better friends than anyone I have ever known, I'm so glad we got to meet" Haley said.

"Haley, you've become one of my best friends and I'm sure Brooke can agree on that one, besides one day maybe you'll be my daughters' mother-in-law" Peyton winked and they both laughed, it was so cute to watch jenny and Jamie together because they both loved to give each other's hugs and share.

"Maybe we can hold off on that one a little" Haley said and Peyton immediately nodded in agreement. "But one day"

"I completely agree with p. Sawyer Haley, you really have become one of my best friends and I wouldn't trade you for anything" Brooke said and all three girls hugged.

"And I would like to thank you for these spa days"

"I knew you liked them" Brooke said with glee.

"But I still don't forgive you for taking me away from Nathan for three days"

"Haley it's only two days" Brooke laughed.

"Well its felt like longer" Haley pouted.

"Okay girlies, the face masks are ready, let's go sit with them on and watch a movie" Peyton said, grabbing the bowl and walking into Nathan and Haley's, living room. The girls were staying at Nathan and Haley's while the guys were staying at Jake and Peyton's, having it easier that way since both houses had rooms for the kids. Brooke and Haley followed into the living room.

"I vote White chicks" Haley said wanting to watch a comedy.

"That's a good one, okay I agree" Peyton said and Brooke let out a whine.

"I wanted a chick flick"

"Well its 2 against 1 so to bad" Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke and laughed and the scowl she got back.

9PM

"Okay we better get to bed, it's a big day tomorrow" Brooke said with excitement walking up the stairs. Brooke and Peyton each had their own rooms, since this house was so big. Each going there own separate ways, putting on their pajamas. After Haley had gotten into hers she saw she had a text on her phone.  
Haley,

I miss you soooo much baby

Nathan 3

Haley sent a quick reply

Nate

I know me too babe, I need to see you

Haley 3

"HALEY" Brooke called and Haley quickly hid her phone under her pillow and laid down pretending to be asleep as Brooke walked in. "awn Peyton she's already asleep, must be because we stayed up so late last night" Brooke let out a laugh. The three girls had stayed up talking and watching movies and had even had a bit to drink. They stayed up till around 4 in the morning.

"Yeah let's let her sleep, tomorrow is going to be huge for her and if she can fall asleep even with the excitement then let's let her" Peyton walked out of the room, Brooke following her out shutting the lights and the door. After about 10 minutes of waiting Haley sat back up and pulled her phone out again.

Haley

Let me know when the girls are sleeping and ill sneak over

Nathan 3

Haley almost let out a squeal of joy when she read that he would sneak over for her.

Nathan

It may only be till like 1am though babe

Haley 3

She tried to listen for Brooke and Peyton's voice, and didn't hear anything but she didn't want to be too sure.

Haley

I'll wait Baby, Lucas and Jake have been playing NBA live all day and I'm laying with James, he misses his mommy almost as much as I do ;)

Nathan 3

2 HOURS LATER

Haley slowly snuck down the stairs, she had texted Nathan 5 minutes ago telling him that both Peyton and Brooke were sleeping. She slowly opened the front door and sat down on the porch swing until she saw a tall figure walking her way she waited a few more seconds before getting up and running into his arms.

"I've missed you so much baby" Nathan said as he kissed along her neck and Haley moaned.

"I know I missed you too" Haley said before attaching their lips. They continued to kiss until finally there were footsteps heard coming down the stairs. "Hide quickly" Nathan jumped off the porch and into the bush. "O hey Brooke" Haley said once Brooke had walked out.

"What are you doing up" Brooke said with a glare on her face.

"O I'm just really nervous and exci_" Brooke cut Haley off.

"Nathan Scott you better get out right now and leave this property before I call reinforcements" Nathan got up and climbed back onto the deck, both Haley and Nathan blushed from being caught. "Leave now" Nathan quickly walked to Haley and gave her a hug and then a kiss but it was interrupted by Brooke pulling Nathan backwards. "Now"

"Fine, by hales I love you"

"Love you too babe,see you at the altar, I'll be the one dressed in white" Haley said with a wink.

"I can't wait baby" before Nathan had even gotten off the walk way he heard Brooke telling Haley that she was not allowed out of her sight at all anymore until after the wedding and he laughed.


	24. Chapter 24: Feel it deep inside

"O my god, what if Nathan changes his mind? What if he doesn't want all the baggage I come with? I mean maybe Jamie is too much to handle?" Haley rambled, ever since she woke up she felt the nerves finally hit her.

"Haley calm down, ill call Lucas if you want?" Brooke said trying to calm Haley and once Haley nodded she pulled out her cell phone dialling Lucas' number. "hey- Is Nathan still here-yeah-she is nervous-ha-ha really-o god that'd be so hilarious- o I better go Haley's giving me this look-wow your getting one too-god their perfect for each other-ha-ha yeah love you too-bye" Brooke hung up the phone and continued on with preparing herself while Haley stood staring at her waiting for her to tell her what was said on the phone. When she realized Brooke was going to just come out and say it she yelled.

"WELL?"

"Gosh you're so cranky"

"well maybe I wouldn't be cranky if you would have at least let me spend only 1 night away from Nathan OR given us 5 more minutes on the porch or even let me talk to Nathan but no you took my phone away, so just tell what Lucas said or I will make it so when it's your turn you can't walk down the aisle got it?" Haley said shocking Brooke while Peyton snickered in the back.

"Okay, Nathan has just the same fears as you do at the moment and he's just as nervous. Does that calm you down a little bit" Haley nodded slightly but not before mumbling a quick.

"Why didn't I choose Peyton for my maid of honour?"

"Heard that"

"Good" Haley said before walking into the bathroom.

1 HOUR LATER

"Haley I just went to go see Jake for a minute to ask about Jenny and he gave me this to give to you, it's a letter from Nathan" Peyton whispered into Haley's ear so Brooke couldn't hear.

"Thanks Peyton" Haley said before having a seat and discreetly opening the letter.

Dear Haley

Only a few more hours until you become Mrs. Nathan Scott, I can't wait. So I actually have a bigger purpose to this letter than saying how excited I am to have you mine and me being yours for the rest of our lives. I actually am writing this because I just want to know that your okay, I don't mean that in the nervous way. I guess what I want to tell you are that even though you don't have a father to walk you down the aisle your real family is here. By that I don't only mean your tree hill family, I managed to get a hold of your sisters and brothers and they decided they would join us on our day, and I also got a hold of somebody else who I think you would love to have walk you down the aisle, she should join you any minute now.

I love you and can't wait to marry you

Your love, Nathan

Haley couldn't believe what he had done for her, got all her siblings to fly down after she hadn't even seen most of them in over 4 years. There is no way you would have found a better man than the one she got. She let out a small chuckle when she remembered how it all started but when she looked up Brooke was giving her a suspicious look, Haley just gave her a smile. It was even 2 minutes later when there was a knock on the door, Brooke being Brooke got up and checked who it was making sure it wasn't Nathan trying to sneak in.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"My name is Lydia" once Haley heard that she squealed.

"MOM!" She immediately got up and ran to the door, opening it wider so she could see the older lady on the other side. Pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear how much she missed her. When they released each other, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about all the things I said and the way I treated you after finding out. I am such a bad mother, how could I do that to my youngest baby, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I never showed that like I should have"

"Its okay mommy" Haley said as she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Haley is only a 21 year old but times like now you could see it.

"Haley James almost Scott you better not be crying, it took me an hour to do that makeup" Brooke said from beside the two James' women and they both laughed.

"Mom this is Brooke Davis almost Scott" Haley winked at Brooke "she is my best friend and soon to be sister in law" Brooke melted at Haley's words, she knew that Haley was her best friend she just didn't know that Haley had felt the same way. "And Brooke this is my mother, Lydia James"

"Nice to meet you" Brooke said and Lydia repeated it back.

"Mom, this is Peyton Sawyer Jagelski, she is my other best friend, not to mention very pregnant" Haley laughed and Peyton stuck her tongue out at her. "O and she is also my baby's future mother in law" Haley repeated Peyton's words from the other day having them both laughing.

"Already marrying off your son Haley" Lydia said with a laugh.

"O mom wait till you see them together they are so cute" Haley cooed.

"I am not surprised, where is my grandson?" Lydia asked wanting to finally meet him.

"He's getting ready with Nathan" Haley sighed, she missed both her boys.

"O Haley that man is so wonderful, did you know he paid both mine and all your siblings plane tickets to fly out here" Haley's mouth dropped open in shock and her heart filled with love and joy, well more than it had already had. "You did a wonderful job sweetie, but I have a question"

"Yeah" Haley questioned.

"Will you let me walk you down the aisle" Haley's eyes filled with tears but she held them back knowing Brooke would kill and nodded and pulled her mother back into a hug. It felt so good being able to talk to her mom again and hug her, she had missed her like crazy, even more than she had thought.

2 HOURS LATER.

"You ready Hales" Brooke asked as she helped Haley zip her wedding dress up, Haley nodded.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Scott" Haley smiled "By the way you and you too Peyton look fabulous and I love you guys"

"So do you hales and I love you too, but you better watch it, you're going to make me cry with these stupid pregnancy hormones" Peyton said and they all laughed. "The music is starting, we better get going" they all walked to the big doorway leading to the aisle, meeting Jamie, jenny and Lydia there. Jamie and Jenny were holding hands and the three girls immediately began to coo again, then looking at each other and laughing.

"Told you mom" Haley said to Lydia. "Hey baby" Haley bent down to Jamie's level and hugged him.

"Hi mommy, I missed you"

"I missed you too sweetie, were you good for daddy?" Haley had now taken James into her arms and was hugging him.

"Yeah I was verrrrrrry good, daddy told me to tell you that he loves you and misses you" Jamie said very matter of factly.

"Uggh that Nathan Scott" Brooke exclaimed and Haley giggled.

"So baby, you ready to walk down the aisle?" Haley asked and Jamie nodded and Haley placed him back on the floor and watched as he began to walk down the aisle with jenny. Haley watched as Nathan bent down and encouraged Jamie and jenny to continue all the way, once they got to Nathan he picked Jamie up as Jake picked up jenny. Nathan kissed his cheek before handing him to Lucas.

"Ready hunny?" Lydia said after Brooke had just began to walk down the aisle. Haley's smile grew and she nodded, putting her arm in between her mother's as they began to walk down the aisle, brown connected with blue immediately and both their smiles grew even more, not even noticing everyone around them.

2 HOURS LATER

"Nathan come on we got to get to the reception" Haley giggled as Nathan continued to kiss her neck.

"But I want to stay with you Mrs. Scott" Haley grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him with every passion and love she had inside her causing Nathan to moan. Finally he pulled away from her and laughed when he saw her pout. "We better get going Mrs. Scott, we have people to talk too, but this will be continued after the reception" Nathan winked.

"Okay let's go, the sooner we get there the faster we can leave"

"I like the way you think Mrs. Scott" Nathan took her hand in his.

"You ever going to not call me Mrs. Scott?" Haley questioned and Nathan smirked.

"Not for a long time" He replied which caused Haley to laugh.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen please rise for the welcoming of Mr. And Mrs. Scott" the DJ said into the microphone as Haley and Nathan walked in, hand in hand and huge smiles still on their faces.

"What took you guys so long" Brooke questioned.

"O Brooke would you just leave them alone already" Peyton sighed "Look they don't even notice your here" Pointing her finger at Nathan and Haley who were staring at each other.

"I love you" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear, causing her to giggle.

"Were not interrupting something are we" a lady in about her early 30s asked as she stood with another girl a bit younger and a man whose age was probably somewhere in between the two girls.

"Vivi, Quinn, Ryan" Haley exclaimed before pulling them all into hugs. They all laughed.

"We've missed you little sis" the guy known as Ryan said.

"I've missed you guys too"

"Who knew you'd be getting married so young hales, I'm so happy for you" Quinn said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hales I'm just going to go get Jamie, I'll be right back okay?" Nathan silently questioned and gave her a quick kiss before walking off towards the direction Jamie was in.

"Damn hales he is fine" Vivian said and winked at Haley who in turn blushed.

"Watch it Vivi, that's my husband" Haley said as she watched Nathan take Jamie out of Lucas' arm.

"Earth to Haley" Ryan said and they all laughed at their younger sister. "I can't wait to meet my nephew"

"Me too" Quinn said.

"I can't wait to see him again" Vivian said since she had already met Jamie once.

"Hey where's, rob and the kids or Rebecca and Sarah or David?" Haley asked looking around.

"They are around, just wanted to give us some alone time with you first" Quinn said.

"MOMMY" Jamie squealed from Nathan's arms. "You wooked so pwetty today mommy" Jamie gave Haley a cheeky grin that made both Nathan and Haley laugh.

"Thanks baby" she said as she took him into her arms and Nathans arm wrapping around her waist bringing her closer into his body.

"Guys this is well my husband Nathan and our son James" Haley introduced both her boys with one of the most proud smiles. "James these are your aunties Vivian and Quinn and your uncle Ryan"

"Hewwo, I'm James but you call me Jamie, I'm 3" Jamie told the new people and then turned to look at his mom "mommy why they here?"

"They are my sisters and brother" Haley said and Jamie got a bright smile on his face before turning back to his aunts and uncle.

"I'm going to have a brother" both Nathan and Haley began to choke.

"What James?"Nathan asked as the others laughed.

"What daddy?" Jamie replied "I want a brother, I'm going to buy one from the store" that had the rest of them laughing, Jamie didn't understand where the babies come from since he really wasn't around pregnant people and wasn't really explained why Peyton had a huge stomach.

"Baby, it doesn't work that way" Haley told him. Vivian and Quinn had gone off to find their family's so it was only Ryan.

"Ryan, is it okay if we come over now" Rebecca said as she and a young girl got closer.

"BECKY!" Haley squealed, Nathan took Jamie out of her arms allowing her to go hug the other girl.

"Haley, I've missed you so much, it has been way too long" The blonde said.

"I know what you mean" Haley said before looking down "O my god, Sarah you have grown up so much"

"I know Auntie Haley" the 10 year old giggled "Last time you saw me I was 5, of course I've grown" she said causing Haley to laugh and pull her into a hug.

"You're looking more and more like your mommy everyday sweetie" Haley told her and the smile on the young girls face grew.

"You think so?" She beamed.

"Of course, you want to meet your cousin" Haley asked and the nodded eagerly, the young girl remind Haley of Brooke, so full of energy. "James this is Sarah, Sarah this is James"

"Hi Sarah"

"and James this is your auntie Rebecca" Becky put her arms out towards James and he went into her arms easily, Becky was always a natural with kids, they loved her and she loves them it's part of the reasons as to why she became a daycare worker.

"Hey cutie" Becky smiled at him and he blushed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey buddy she's my wife" Ryan joked.

"That's k Uncle Ryan, I has a girlfriend" James told him.

"O really" Ryan said and laughed.

"Yeah she's jenny" He smiled, Nathan and Haley laughed knowing that he really didn't understand what boyfriend and girlfriend means but it was still so cute.

"Hey I'm Nathan" Nathan stuck out his hand to Rebecca.

"O sorry, how could I forget" Haley scolded herself.

"O you're the one who stole are Haley's heart" Becky said with a laugh.

"Hey I'm a victim here too, she stole my heart too" Nathan said before looking at Haley lovingly.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for all of this, flying us here, letting us stay at your beach house, and it's so amazing of you" Becky told him. "We better let you guys talk to other people, but Nathan is letting us stay for as long as we want so, I want to spend a day with you Mrs. Scott before we leave"

"Of course, Mrs. James" Haley winked and they laughed. Sometimes Haley felt she was closer to Becky than her own sisters, it was probably because she had kept in touch with Sarah after everything, by letters and sending pictures and the occasional phone call. Becky handed Jamie back to Haley and they took off.

"They are nice" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"Yeah, I've really missed them. I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too Haley Scott" Nathan replied before kissing her.

"I love you too mommy and daddy" Jamie said.

"And we love you too Mr. Jamie" Nathan said before kissing his cheek. Cameras flashed around them but they were all in their own little world.

"I go see Jenny?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah baby, you can" Haley put him down and watched as he walked over to were Jenny was. "They are so cute"

"Yeah" Nathan said keeping his eyes on Haley. "God I love you" Haley giggled at how affectionate he's been.

"I know" Haley winked. "I love you too"

"You know, something Jamie told me, has been making me think" Nathan said.

"O really? He has the power of doing that" Haley laughed.

"We never really talked about having children, I mean we have said that we want , well I have" Nathan laughed.

"Your right and I do want more kids, we will have babies together Nathan Scott"

"Hmm I think we should start on that immediately" Nathan winked and Haley blushed.

"And now it's time for the newlyweds first dance" The DJ said and Nathan pulled Haley to the dance floor as the song "when you love someone" by Bryan Adams began to lightly play in the background. Haley laid her head down against Nathans chest as they moved around on the dance floor. Nathan leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, and began singing along with the song, Haley let out a little giggle and looked up at Nathan.

"you know I'm going to look back on our wedding day pictures and wonder when they were all taken because I've been so busy staring into your eyes or at you too notice any being taken" Haley laughed her eyes never leaving Nathans. "I love you so much"

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "too" Nathan spoke between kisses. "Its crazy how quickly you had me falling for you Mrs. Scott and my saving grace"

FLASHBACK

"Haley, When I first met you I didn't notice your true beauty but the moment my eyes met yours I knew that I needed to spend time with you and though things haven't started the way I wish they would have, I wouldn't change anything at all, you Haley James are my saving grace, my one and only and ill remember this moment forever because it is the moment that I'm told I'm allowed to spend my life with you. You were the light at the end of my dark tunnel and I'm always going to be thank full to you for well being you, the kind beautiful person and for allowing me to call you my wife, my girl, my love" Nathan paused "the biggest thing I'm thankful is for making me a daddy, I love our boy and I can't wait to have more kids with you" he winked. "I love you Haley James almost Scott" by the end of Nathans vows Haley had tears in her eyes and one ran down out of her eye that he caught with his thumb.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Your my guy Nathan Scott, and I am so proud to be Mrs. Scott" Haley kissed him before saying "your my saving grace too Nate, and Jamie's too, I love you"

OKAY SO THIS TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I WOULD HAVE PLANNED BUT SATURDAY I WENT AND SAW KATY PERRY CONCERT AND THEN WELL IT TOOK ME A WHILE BECAUSE OF HOW LONG IT IS XD... THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN... THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LOVEY-DOVEY . HOPE YOU LIKE IT . ONLY LIKE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS... INCLUDING 2 EPOLIGUES


	25. Chapter 25: Our night

"O my god Nathan this room is so nice, come see the view" Haley said as she looked out of the big window. They were on one of the highest floors of the hotel and had a good view of Charlotte. Nathan walked to haley and put his arms around her waist as they gazed down at all the lights that were shining from, houses, stores, cars, or street lights. Haley looked up at nathan and giggled at his face expression. He seemed completely shocked.

"what?" he asked once he heard her giggle.

"Nothing just you seem so shocked" Haley replied while letting her hand reach up and rub his cheek.

"I've been to charlotte many times, but never have i seen so much beauty out of it. It is so beautiful, kinda like you" he said with a wink and she laughed.

"Your just o-so charming Mr. Scott"

"and you love it Mrs. Scott"

"That i do" Haley reached up and kissed his lips, moaning when nathan grabbed her pulling her closer and then licking her bottom lip asking permission to have his tongue enter her mouth, which she allowed.

Nathan moved his hands to her hips, putting his hand under her shirt and rubbing her sides as haley wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his hair, trying to keep him close. Haley could feel her breath running low so she removed her lips from his and began to leave kisses on his neck as she worked to unbutton his shirt and placing kisses on his chest. She sucked on his neck, which caused him to moan. Nathan backed them up until they were laying on the bed, him ontop of her and haley giggled.

"I love you nathan"

"I love you too Hales" Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

"Make love to me nate" Haley said quietly and trying to hide her red face. To say nathan was shocked was an under statement, yeah they were married now but that didn't mean that it had to happen tonight.  
"Hales are you sure?" Nathan said as he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I'm sure, i love you and you never pressured me, have only been caring towards me and loves me is enough for me, not to mention how much i want you" Haley let out a giggle when nathan forced his lips onto hers.

THE NEXT MORNING

Haley woke up and looked at nathan, his blue eyes looking down and watching her, she smiled. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

Nathan looked at the clock on the bedside table "only like 20 minutes"

"And how long where you staring at me"

"hmmm about" he took a pause and his smirk graced his face "20 minutes. I woke up and looked over at you, and couldn't look away, your just too beautiful i got stuck in a haley trance" they both laughed. "so last night was amazing" he said as he winked at her as she blushed.

"more like the greatest night of my life" she mumbled in his chest.

"o ya?" he said with a smirk "feel like going over what happened in the shower with me?" haley bolted up and ran towards the bathroom, nathan quickly followed behind her, all that was heard was laughing, squealing and then moaning.

OKAY SO THIS IS REAALLY SHORT SORRY I JUST WANTED TO ADD THIS IN ... AND SORRY FOR PEOPLE IF YOU WANTED DETAIL


	26. Chapter 26: Take me to the Beach house

5 YEARS LATER

11:00 AM

"MOMMY, WERE HOME" the seven years old yelled as he and his father walked into their home.

"DADDY" A little voice yelled at the same time as the sound of little feet hitting the ground appeared. The man bent down and opened his arms waiting for the occupant behind the voice to run into them. The young girl ran right into his arms as soon as she arrived close enough. "I missed you daddy" The girl with dark hair and blue eyes told her father.

"I missed you too Sweetie"

"What about me monster?"

"Jamesie, I tolf you no call me dat" The girl pouted causing her mother to laugh as she walked into the same room. The man put his daughter onto the ground so he could greet his wife.

"Hey baby, I missed you" He gave her a quick kiss but even that was too much for the kids apparently cause they both yelled out yuck before running out of the room.

"I missed you too Nate, why does Jamie's school do so many fieldtrips" Haley said with a laugh and Nathan joined in. Nathan and Jamie had just returned from a 2 day fieldtrip to learn about the forest and how there is many different kinds of plants.

"How was my little angel?"

"Good, she missed her daddy though" Haley told him. "How was my boy?"

"Great, he really loved learning everything, he missed his mom though" Nathan winked "almost as much as me"

"O yea?" Haley smirked, something she had picked up from Nathan. Nathan nodded and Haley moved her lips closer to his. "You going to kiss me Mister Scott?" she breathed out and he immediately smashed their lips together.

"Daddy, come see what me and mommy made" Nathan and Haley pulled apart.

"Coming princess" Nathan replied taking Haley's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers and walking into the kitchen, were their son and daughter sat, looking at the cookies on the counter. "Mmmn cookies"

"Yeah me and mommy make them daddy" Macy exclaimed

"You have a good time without me Macy Brooklyn?" Nathan said and the young four year old giggled at her daddy using her whole name.

"Mommy took me to play with Keith and Riley, and guess what?" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Matt and jeeeeeeeeeeeennny were there too" James blushed at the mention of jenny. He knew his sister dragged her name out on purpose.

"Hey Nate I was thinking we could visit everyone today, have everyone head to the beach house for lunch?" Haley said

"Sounds like fun, what do you guys say?" the two kids eagerly nodded.

"Okay, I'll go call everyone"

2 HOUR LATER (1:00PM)

"Ding dong" Brookes voice sounded through the beach house "anyone home"

"AUNT BROOKE" Macy exclaimed running and jumping into her arms.

"Macy Brooklyn Scott" Brooke exclaimed back and lifting the young girl up.

"MOMMY AUNT BROOKE'S HERE" Macy yelled.

"What are we chopped liver" Lucas said and tickled her belly making her laugh.

"Uncle Lucas" Macy scolded.

"Hey guys"

"Hi auntie Haley" Riley, Brooke and Lucas' daughter of 4 years old said and her twin brother Keith, said a quick hi too, before, all three kids ran off towards the play room.

"Where's James and Nate?"

"I'm right here, Jamie went to play with the younger ones" Nathan said walking over and wrapping an arm around Haley's waist.

"So I was thinking we could eat on the beach, there's not many people today, probably because it's Friday afternoon" Haley said. "I made some sandwiches and we picked up drinks, chips and cookies, so we should be good"

"We brought vegetables and dip" Lucas said and laughed.

"Perfect were all set" After Haley said that the door opened and Peyton walked in with a six year old jenny and an almost 5 year old Matthew. "Hey guys, where's Jake"

"Right here" Jake said as he walked in with arms full of groceries

"My god, did you guys bring enough to feed an army?" Nathan said as he picked up Jenny "hey JJ"

"Hi Nathan" she smiled at him "where's –"

"JENNY" Jamie yelled as he came into the room, blushing as everyone laughed at him and his eagerness to see jenny.

"JAMIE" jenny returned the eagerness and wiggled around in Nathans arms, once she was finally released she ran and hugged Jamie.

"I missed you JJ" Jamie mumbled as they hugged.

"IM HEREEE" Sarah yelled as she came in through the door, she had just recently had her 15 year old party. Everyone laughed.

"Hey sweets, where's your parents" Haley asked.

"Trying to get Maddy out of the car" Rebecca and Ryan had been very surprised when they found out they were having another baby, but it was a good surprise, they had tried when Sarah was younger but it never happened so Madison, their daughter was a blessing. The young child just recently turned 1. "She fell asleep" Sarah laughed.

"Hey guys" Ryan said as he pulled his sister into a side hug and then did a handshake with Nathan. Over the past couple of years, Becky and Ryan moved to tree hill, Nathan and Ryan soon became really great friends and the two adults fit in perfectly with the group of friends. Haley's reaction was always the best.

FLASH BACK

"Hello" Haley said as she picked up the phone.

"Hales?"

"Ryan?"

"AND BECKY" A voice in the back ground yelled and then a quieter voice yelled too "AND SARAH" then giggles were heard. Haley laughed with them. "AUNTIE HALEY GUESS WHAT"

"What Baby girl?"

"I'M NOT A BABY SILLY" more giggles were heard.

"You'll always be my baby" The man voice said.

"I know that daddy you tell me all the time, anyways Auntie Haley I'm going to live near you"

"WHAT" Haley yelled causing Nathan to run into the room to make sure she was okay, Haley was due any day now so he had been really protective.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

"O MY GOD" she stopped "O MY GOD, O MY GOD, O MY GOD"

"Haley please?" Nathan said still not noticing the phone.

"THIS IS AMAZING" Haley let out again "Yeah we will be there in 15 minutes" Rebecca said into the phone "AAAH ALREADY?" Haley yelled again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah okay Ryan leave your wife behind to carry the cranky baby" Rebecca said as she walked into the house with a crying one year old.

"Awn" Haley said as she smacked Ryan on the chest before reaching out and taking the little girl from Becky. "Are you being a cranky girl Mads?" Haley cooed as she tickled the mini version of Sarah, her older sister. The little girl laughed and smiled big at her aunt.

"Jesus hales you always manage to get the smiles out of a cranky child" Brooke said.

"That's my girl" Nathan said as he leaned closer and kissed her cheek. All the attention making Haley blush.

"Let's go and get the kids" Haley mumbled as she walked out of the room, but not be for Nathan grabbed her hand to walk with her and Maddy.

7 HOURS LATER (8:00PM)

"Thanks for having us Nate" Ryan said as Rebecca, Sarah, Maddy and him were on their way out. Everyone had already left that afternoon having plans for later that evening already.

"Dude how many times to I got to tell you, it's not problem" Nathan said. Every time Nathan or Haley invited them over Ryan always made sure to say his thanks. "You'd think after 4 years you'd know" he laughed. "See you guys" Nathan said as they walked out the door, closing it behind them as Haley walked down the stairs.

"Macy is sleeping and James is upstairs reading, but I'm sure it won't be too long before he is out" Haley said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Nathan nodded as he also wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground and carrying her into the living room as she giggled. Half way there he stopped and looked at the pictures they had hung on the wall.

"God I love you Haley" Nathan said as he stared at a picture of their family when Macy had just had her second birthday, James and Macy's faces were covered in cake and they were making funny faces at the each other as Nathan and Haley stood in the back ground laughing at the two kids.

FLASH BACK

"JAMESIE" the two year old giggled as she looked at her brother "wook at me" she touched her small checks with the hand that she had used to eat the cake with, causing Jamie to giggle.

"Mace, you have something here" Jamie tried to show her were but he also had cake on his hand, causing the chocolate to go all over his cheeks, the two started to giggle at each other and Nathan and Haley walked over to them, looking down and started to immediately laugh at their children. The two looked up at their parents, enjoying having the attention so much. When they looked back at each other James did a funny face causing his little sister to erupt in giggles and then try and do the same funny face. All this had the whole family laughing until a flash went off. They all turned their heads in the direction. Lydia stood there with the camera in her hands, looking like she had just been caught doing a murder causing the small family to giggle again.

END OF FLASH BACK

Haley leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you too Nathan" She said as she rubbed his cheek. He carried her the rest of the way to the living room and sat on the couch, bringing her down onto his lap.

They had been sitting in quiet for a bit now and all of a sudden Haley started to giggle. "What?" Nathan questioned.

"Jenny and James are so cute, did you see when the kids were playing on the swing set and Jamie was pushing her on the swings"

"I know what you mean, when JJ was playing with the little shovel in the sand, Macy went over and took it from her" Haley let out a laugh.

"God she is so your child" Haley said and Nathan gave her a playful glare.

"I was going to go over and tell her to give it back and apologize but James went over to jenny gave her a quick hug, walked over to his sister whispered something in her ear and then she nodded and walked back to jenny and gave back the shovel and said she was sorry"

"AWN" Haley cooed.

"Yeah I know, you should have seen JJ face"

"Our baby certaintly got your charms babe" Haley said with a laugh.

"You know it beautiful" Nathan said with a wink. "Remember when they were smaller, and that one time when they watched the movie_"

"The little mermaid, yeah" Haley said.

FLASH BACK.

"I'm just going to go check on the kids okay?" Haley said as she got up. The group of friends were all over at Haley and Nathan's house since Haley was so close to her due date. Everyone nodded. Haley walked into the living room where James and Jenny were. The movie was still playing but both kids had cuddled up to each other and fallen asleep. James' hand holding Jenny's. Haley cooed as she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist. "Look at them, they are so cute"

"I know, I can't believe how quick everything is changing, I swear they'll be married and onto their tenth child before we know it" Nathan joked. He always made fun of the girls for always cooing at the two kids and saying they'd be married someday, Nathan knew it was probably going to happen, it was just funny when the women got all worked up about it.

"Nathan" Haley scolded and light pinched him before looking back down at the two small kids.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Can you believe how quickly they are growing up?" Haley sighed.

"No but they will always be are baby's" Haley nodded. The two sat in quiet for a bit longer before Nathan asked a question. "Do you ever think about having another baby?" Haley was beyond shocked at the question.

"honestly?" she asked and Nathan nodded "not really, I mean I love our babies and I know I could love another one but I love that we have so much time to spend with each of the kids and the relationship they have with each other and I mostly love that I get to spend so much time with you, adding another baby in would cut down our time" Haley stopped and looked up into Nathan's eyes "I'm willing to discuss if that is what you want though Nathan"

"I think our family is perfect the way it is Hales"

"Are you sure?" Nathan nodded "Really? Because I don't think you would have asked if you were"

"I asked just to see where your head was on that topic"

"Okay" Haley said before looking around, Nathan watched as she took everything around her in.

"I love you" a smile appeared on Haley's face.

"I know" she laughed and then gave him a kiss.

OKAY SO ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO... KEEP IN MIND THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER ISJUST FOR FUN AND BECAUSE I FEEL I HAVE BEEN LEADING UP TO IT...I THINK YOULL BE SURPRISED ON WHAT IT WILL BE ABOUT: P


	27. Chapter 27: I can't help Falling in Love

"You look so beautiful babe" The man said to his wife as they found their spot on one side of the church. The woman blushed causing the man to laugh softly.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see them Nate, it's going to be so cute" She said speaking softly as everyone moved around the church finding spots to sit in.

"I can't believe this is actually happening" Nathan said, laughing quietly.

"Oh shush, you knew this would happen Nathan" Haley said looking around him so she could see Peyton and Jake on the other side of the church, the bride's side. Once the two women caught eyes they waved and their smiles covered almost all their face. Peyton then looked at Jake and said something to him. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey man, I hate to be as excited as the girls but I can't wait to see this whole thing happen"

"I know what you mean" Jake said. "Well I better get back there, talk to you later"

"O my god Nate look at our baby" Haley said as tears went to her eyes. Nathan looked at his wife and rubbed her back soothingly "Nate we are way too young for this, we cannot lose are baby he is only 19"

"Babe, imagine how Jake and Peyton feel their baby is only 18"

"Nathan!" Haley scolded "that does not make me feel any better" Haley said as she stared at her son in awe. Nathan watched her and noticed her mood suddenly lighten and a huge smile appear on her face. HE turned and faced his son, and saw him waving at them, which caused them to wave back.

"You better go see how he's doing Nate" Haley said and Nathan nodded before getting up and walking over to were James was standing behind a wall looking at all the guest.

"Hey bud how are you holding up?" Nathan said once he got to Jamie and he hugged him.

"Nervous, but excited, so excited" Jamie said as a big smile appeared on his face. "After 1 hour she's going to be mine dad, forever" Nathan laughed at his sons antics.

"James, she has always been yours, there was no way nobody would get between you two" Nathan let out a quick laugh before continuing "remember Robby Michaels" his laugh only increased as a scowl appeared on his sons face "First and only boy to try and get with JJ, and why? Because my son is territorial"

"JJ was so mad at me" Jamie recalled with a wince "and who are you to talk old man, somebody just talking to mom gets you all mad too"

"Your right, I love you son"

"I love you too dad"

"I better head back to your mother, lord knows she's going to be a mess after this" Nathan said and Jamie laughed.

"Tell her I love her please" Jamie said as he gave his dad another hug.

Right when Nathan had returned to his seat, the groom and his friends walked out to stand on the altar. As the music started playing Nathan moved closer to Haley and took her hand in his before whispering in her ear.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you" Haley turned and looked at Nathan with a huge smile on her face. "See I told you, always will be our babies" he continued with a wink.

"shhh its starting" Haley said as she pulled her camera out and took a quick picture of James and his grooms men, Keith and Matt, and his best man being his best friend, Charles. Just then Mackenzie and Miranda, Sarah's 4 years old twins walked down the aisle in their little flower dresses.

Sarah had gotten married when she was 22 to a man named Joseph. Ryan wasn't thrilled because Joseph is 5 years older and had been in the military. He retired from the army at the of 30, after being in the army since he was 18 years old. He left the army so he could spend more time with his family. Sarah had the girls at the age of 23 and they made the perfect choice as the flower girls at the wedding.

Next to walk down the aisle was the ring bearer, that being one of jenny's older cousins son, Brian.

"Nate look at them their all so cute" Haley gushed about the young ones. Next to walk down the aisle was little Madison as the junior bridesmaid. She had a huge smile on her face since she was part of the wedding and getting to wear such a princess dress. Nate and Haley chuckled quietly thinking about how she was so much like her older sister. Haley looked back at her son and smiled when she saw the look of happiness mixed with nervousness on his face, before turning back as one of jenny's friend, Jane walk down the aisle in a purple bridesmaids dress. Following close behind her was Riley in the same dress, she smiled at her parents before continuing to her spot up at the altar. Just then Macy began walking down the aisle in a very similar dress to the others, hers being a bit difference since she's the maid of honour. Both Nathan and Haley's eyes teared as they watched their daughter walk along the aisle and she winked at them before looking at her older brother and smiling widely and him, which he returned. Just then the music changed and Jenny along with Jake began walking down the aisle.

Everyone stood as she walked down the aisle. Jenny's eyes never left James and the same goes for him, anyone could easily tell how much love the two shared for each other. Once jenny arrived at Jamie, Jake placed her hand in his, as a symbol of giving her to her almost husband, but knowing he could never fully give her away as his eyes teared up to before he went and sat beside his wife.

3 HOURS LATER

"If I could have everyone's attention please" Macy said as she stood up from her spot beside jenny at the main table, after being given the microphone so she could make her speech. Everyone in the reception hall quieted down so they could hear the words Macy was about to speak. "This wedding was never going to be a shock to everyone since, well we all knew the love that these two have always had for each other, including me at such a young age. O god I remember teasing Jamesie about jenny all the time, it was just too easy, he'd go all red and try to deny it but we all saw it didn't we. As we all grew older, jenny and I became closer and I can easily say she is one of my best friends but man was I tired of all the jealousy stories, "hey Macy did you see that slut all over James today, ugh I can't believe her" we were 10" everyone laughed as jenny blushed "but it was always the same for James too, so while both of these two were clueless about their real feelings towards each other I had to suffer through all the rants. The two started dating at the very young age of 12 and 13 and to be honest I'm surprised they hadn't run off to Vegas together and gotten married right away" everyone laughed again and Macy looked down at her brother and best friend "I hope to find something you guys have someday, because its exactly what everyone hopes to find, a love so strong that can last through anything, I love you guys and I don't even have to say I hope all your dreams in each other come true, because I know it will" Macy winked at the couple "congratulations" After Macy sat back down, Jamie's best friend Charles stood up and took the microphone Macy held out to him.

"hmm I'm not so sure I could do as well as Macy here just did, or even talk as much as she did" he laughed and winked at Macy before continuing "I met James at the age of 9, when I first moved to Tree hill, he was the first to introduce himself and even try to make friends with me, I realized after that, that wasn't such a good thing for me, since the boy never shut up" he had the guest all laughing again "and as Macy said, it was mostly about Jenny and to be honest this was the first day I had even moved here. I got the pleasure of meeting Jenny that same day on the playground, James here introduced her as his best friend JJ, but I knew there was more too it, I'm glad I was one of the few, well actually many that was able to witness, such a rare thing to happen. You two hang on to this you got it" he said looking down at them, they laughed and nodded "Okay good, now I love you two and thanks for letting me apart of this" Charles sat back down and leaned back to look at Macy. "Macy Brooklyn you were a pro but I'd say I was better" he said with a wink.

"O yeah Charlie?" Macy said with a knowingly smirk and laughed when he got a sour expression his face. The two continued to joke around with each other not noticing the knowingly looks James and Jenny shared before they giggled.

"I know it's not really a usual thing that a parent speaks at the wedding but we would like to share some words" Nathan said as he stood beside Haley, Peyton and Jake, all had huge smiles "So today, we each gained a new family member into our families even though we have always considered each other family" Nathan said before Haley cut in

"From the moment I met jenny, I loved her, she was cute so cute and loveable"

"Same goes for James, he fell for our little girl quickly" Peyton said and Jake continued her sentence for her.

"And I couldn't be happier saying that our little girl fell for him too, they have always been perfect for each other and I wouldn't want to give my daughter away to anyone else"

"And the same goes for us, we love you both so so much and we are all so proud of you" Haley said.

"O and don't worry we won't push you to make us grand-parents" Nathan said.

"But we don't want some" Peyton said with a wink.

"Awn Peyton look their blushing" Haley squealed in excitement and everyone laughed.

"So anyways we better get these ladies back to their seats before they start reminiscing old stories" Jake said as he took Peyton's hand.

"We love you kids" Nathan said before pulling Haley back to their seats. Once they were seated Nathan leaned over and gave Haley a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe, did you see Mace and Charles before" Haley said.

"No why? What'd he do?" Nathan said going into protective mode which had Haley giggling.

"They were most definitely flirting after their speeches, awn I can't wait to see the dances" Haley looked at Nathan and noticed his scowl towards his son's best friend. Haley placed her hand on his cheek and gave it a small rub "hunny you need to calm down, Charles is a great guy and it might have been nothing anyways" she felt Nathan relax a bit "besides she's going to be 18 soon babe, you're going to need to let her date whoever she wants"

"Hey! She has gone on dates" Nathan defended.

"Yeah 2 of them, one being with Matt since you payed him, besides that's kind of gross, they are family"

"They weren't then"

"They have always been family" Haley said and Nathan knew it was true. "O look the dances are starting" Haley pulled her camera out and began taking pictures of Jamie and jenny's first dance. Soon the others joined into the dance.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

"So you having fun tonight?" Charles said pulling Macy closer to him.

"yeah I am, I'm so happy for them. You?" she said as they swayed back and forth.

So take my hand, and take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

"I am having fun, and yeah me too they both deserve this much happiness" he said looking down at her. "your cute" Macy looked up at him shocked and he blushed "uh I mean uh" Macy laughed.

Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
Oh my darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

"Thanks Charlie, you're cute too" she smiled up at him before laying her head on his chest. When the last bit of the song came on, Macy heard Charles whisper sing into her ear.

So won't you please just take my hand  
And take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
'Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,

Macy looked up at Charles as he sang the last line of the song.

I keep falling in love  
With you

"look at them James" jenny said as she gazed at Charles and Macy who were still dancing together along with them and many other people to a new song.

"I can't right now JJ" James said as he didn't move is eyes away from her face, jenny turned and faced Jamie. "you're so beautiful"

"I love you James" Jenny said.

"I love you so so much JJ, I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and I was three" they laughed quietly "you've always had me jenny"

"And you've always had me James Scott" She said before leaning up to kiss them. Both not even caring what was around them, and that cameras were going off, the only care they had was for each other. "James, I have something to tell you" Jenny said carefully after a bit more dancing.

"Yes, Mrs Scott?" Jenny giggled.

"I think I might be pregnant" she whispered very quietly, that even Jamie had trouble hearing.

"Seriously?" he asked, the smile on his face growing bigger. He lifted jenny's chin to make her look at him after she had given a slight nod "really?" James asked again this time more excitedly

"Yes" the smile on her face growing.

"O my god this is great"

"Really?" jenny asked unsure

"What's wrong JJ?"

"are you sure you want this? Your only 19 and I'm 18, you can still back out" Jenny said slowly.

"never JJ, this is me and you. Besides we were way too young to fall in love when we did, some would say we are way too young to get married, I love jenny Jagelski Scott, and I'm going to love this baby"

"I'm so glad you say that baby, I love you so much" Jenny leaned up and kissed him again before feeling a tap on her shoulder, looking behind her, Haley stood there with a smile.

"Mind if I cut in Mrs Scott" Haley said with a wink.

"Not at all" she said before leaning up and whispering "Go ahead and tell her" before kissing his cheek and walking off to meet her father on the dance floor. Haley wrapped her arms around her son as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you James" Haley said.

"I love you too mom" Jamie said back "I have something big to tell you, you're going to be the first to know" he said knowingly. Jenny knew how close James was to both his parents but especially his mom, she knew that'd be the first person he would want to tell.

"yeah?" Haley said looking up to meet her son's eyes. He nodded. "well go on son" Haley said with a laugh. He leaned down to Haley's ear and whispered.

"JJ is pregnant" when he pulled back Haley's mouth was dropped open but he could see all the excitement in her eyes. "she just told me" after that Haley's eyes teared and her mouth moved up into a smile.

"I'm going to have a grand-baby?" Haley said and Jamie nodded. Haley threw her arms around Jamie and squeezed. "I love you, your my little boy and you always will be got that?"

"mom!" Jamie complained.

"got it James?"

"Yeah I do, I love you mom"

"Okay you get back to your bride now" Haley said "o wait, did you see your sister and Charles?"

"mom don't meddle" James said with a laugh and Haley joined

"okay okay, go on" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and watched as he walked over to where jenny was with Jake. She smiled as she watched jenny's face light up and then the three of them laughing. She leaned back into the arms that had just been placed around her waist.

"they are going to do so well for themselves" Nathan whispered into her ear and she nodded. "hales?" he said as he turned her around to be facing him.

"I love you Nate" Haley said.

"I love you too Hales, but where is this coming from?"

"you've given us all this" Haley said as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"You've given me much more Haley James"

"Scott" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'm serious though Haley, you gave me love, you gave me James, and you gave me Macy. That is all so much more than anyone can ask for and I love you so much for it all, your my one and only" he captured her lips into a soft kiss.

"I never thought it'd be possible"

"what? That you'd fall in love with someone like me?" he said with a wink.

"no you goof, to be so in love after all these years, you still make my heart race"

"you still make mine go crazy too"

"Excuse me everyone" James said into the microphone as he and jenny stood side by side. "we have an announcement to make" he said before looking at jenny waiting for her to nod.

"now we should have told some of you in person but we are all together right now so we thought why not use this to our advantage" jenny said.

"we are going to have a baby" there was a lot of gasp of shocks but all in all everyone was happy.

"WHAT? Why hadn't you told me JENNY JAGELSKI" Macy yelled from her spot beside Charles and everyone laughed.

"Macy I just found out" jenny said with a laugh.

"still" she pouted "o and congratulations, I'm going to be the best god mother by the way" she said with a wink.

"god dad she is so your daughter" James said and Nathan smirked at him as everyone laughed once again.

"your just jealous, that he loves me more Jamesie" Macy said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Macy that is not true, I love you both" Nathan said with a smile, at his 2 children. "I am so proud of you James, and I can't wait for you two to have this baby, so I can met him or her"

"thanks dad"

"yeah thanks Nate" Jenny added in.

"O and Macy, your to wait till your 50" Nathan said which had Macy scowling at him and Jamie laughing. "okay okay, 45" he said with a wink.

MANY YEARS LATER.

James and Jenny had ended up having only 2 kids, like their parents, a son named Jace and a daughter named Natalie, the kids' only being 2 years age difference, and they became a lot like James and Macy in many ways.

After 2 years of just flirting Macy and Charles finally got together, it was hard because they were both at different colleges and there were many fights because of jealousy but at the ages of 22 and 24 they got married. Having two babies, a son named Matt after Macy's cousin, and a little girl named grace, everyone called her Gracie though.

Keith got married to a girl he met in college at the age of 20 but tragic struck and she died giving birth to their son, mark. Keith didn't think he would be able to ever get by but when mark turned 2 months, an old friend named Lisa came back into town, the two became close instantly, they never married but they had another baby, which Keith was both scared and happy with, he didn't want the same thing to happen but both mommy and baby Kyle came out healthy.

Riley got pregnant at the age of 20 but her boyfriend at the time was not happy about it so he left her alone with their twins Elizabeth and Isabella, or as everyone called them Beth and Bella. When the girls turned 1, their father Bryce came back, Riley didn't forgive him but she allowed him into the life of their children. When the girls turned 6, she gave him a chance and it turned out well but they never got married.

Matt joined the army at 22, and fought for their country, this put his sister, jenny and his mother were angry because they were so worried something bad would happen. But matt came home and eventually married Madison, who had always had a crush on him. They never had children because, Madison wasn't able to have babies, but they were happy and watched all the other kids.

Nathan and Haley loved having their grand-babies over and spoiled each one of them. At the age of 50, they got the shocking news that Deb Scott had overdosed on drugs and had died, Haley was there for Nathan, because even though he wouldn't say it out loud it still hurt losing his mother and to such a horrible way. Nathan and Haley still love each other the same as the beginning and they'd still do whatever the other needed. When James had turned 12 they had told him about his real father but it never affected the love that Nathan and he shared, and it made them stronger. Though Nathan was upset to give away his daughter he was glad it was to a man like Charles, who would do anything for his little baby. Nathan and Haley, still enjoyed going to the beach house, but it made it even more special to them, because of all the memories, and because they were getting to make new memories, with both their children and grand-children.

OKAY, SO THIS WAS IT.. IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST IT UP, I'M MOVING AND STARTING COLLEGE SOON SO IT WAS A BIT MORE DIFFICULT... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS OVER BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I NJOYED WRITING IT ... THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ENDING.


End file.
